My Days are Numbered
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: My name is Catherine, but every one just calls me Kat or now Shock. I've been living a dangerous life since my Best friend died. We were sisters twins even, at least we acted like it. Then I had a little chat with Primus. Now I'm stuck with the terror twins. They drive my life insane especially Sunstreaker until... Well I'll let you read, to find out.
1. Storm

**_ My Days are Numbered_**

******_One by One_**

It was a stormy day in the little town of Tranquility. The wind was blowing the trees back and forth, dogs whined at the occasional booming sound of thunder. The golden lightning light up the dark clouded sky. You could ever so often hear a wolf call out in distress, howling painfully that would always end in a pathetic whine. I stood outside in the down pour my clothes soaked too my skin, almost like the fabric, and my skin were conjoined. I looked up to the clouds as I saw a flash of lightning strike a nearby tree. The branches on the tree were now a glowing red with a yellow and orange flare going through it. It did not last long the rain putting it out faster than it came. The electricity going through my body from the lightning strike made me shudder away. I slowly walked over to the crisped tree the bark was black with ashed like branches. The leaves had turned to ash and were now nothing but sut on the ground. I picked it up and let the sut fall through the space between my fingers like an hourglass. I heard the loud boom of the thunder I knew the next flash was coming soon I had the sinking feeling this one wasn't going to end well. I was right too my displeasure the bolt flashed through the sky, and hit that same tree. Lightning never strikes in the same place well this bolt thought otherwise. I had still had my hand on the tree when it hit. The electricity was so intense my body felt like it was on fire I shook violently as I tried to bite back my cry of pain. Nothing more than a quivering mess I tried to hold back, but I couldn't the pain was horrendous I screamed to the sky. I screamed tell my throat was raw and I had the metallic taste in my mouth. My cry died down to nothing more than a whimper every few minutes. I turned my gaze away from the sky as I saw what appeared to be a red tailed fox. It screed across the open land. I could tell by the limp leg that was being dragged that the little guy was in a fight he came out alive thou. It slowed down tell it had completely stopped I stared at it interest pegging my mind. It curled in on itself it gave a low long whine of pain. I felt bad for the little guy it didn't deserve the pain it was in. It had appeared to be almost out of puppyhood, but still needed to be cared by his mother. I slowly padded my way too it. My feet made the squishy sound as I walked through the wet grass. I kneeled beside the creature. It whimpered slightly, and inched away not able to do much more. I took off my jacket, and wrapped it around the animal to stop the shivering. Then I gently picked it up, and carried it out of the rain. I walked a mile tell I was finally home.

I got the little pup a warm towel I put the towel in the drier to make it warmer. I made a little pallet on my bed next to the wall I placed the fox in the center of the soft mush. I pulled out some bandages, and a tiny needle that had mild liquid painkillers. I cleaned and bandaged the wounded leg. "I think I will name you Storm." I whispered to him. I laid on the bed beside Storm he purred just like a kitten. I watched the beautiful animal kick in his sleep. I sighed then turned on my back. It laid so peacefully. How could one do such a thing. You never know what's going to happen next. I don't fear death like most do, but it doesn't please me either. I mean you only have so long to live. The day you are born into the world your days are numbered. Each and every day you live too see tomorrow it counts 'one day down till fate seals his deal.' I haven't always thought that it was when my best friend died in a car crash 2 years ago. Her days were numbered, and the sad part is unlike most teens they're not in large digits, no her days were counting down faster than we thought. Her days were counting down, but they were in single digit. 5 days left till fate bids thee. 4 days, 3 days, 2 days, 1 day left enjoy. Her days were counting down, and no one knew, no one could stop it. I turned to Storm again 'our your days counting down?' I wondered. Everyday I go out , and watch as everybodys days begin to get numbered. It goes from, one day down to one day left faster than the the speed of light. It can switch just as fast. Storm whimpered in his sleep I cradle him. I slowly drifted into the dark abyss of sleep. 'peace at last.'

* * *

**So I wassn't really sure but I'm putting this story up any way **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Darkshadow out**


	2. Calm Nerves

I woke up to Storm whining loudly at the window the rain hadn't calmed through the night. My guess is the pup was hungry in pain and scared. Thunder roared through the sky once more making a large tree tap on my widow. Storm mewled softly then shied away under my bed. I rolled off my bed I stretched out I felt a nice pop in my back. I slowly laid down on my belly on the floor to get Storm out so I could fed the little guy. I reach under then gently pulled him out. "Catherine come down it's time for breakfast." I sighed my parents adored me they're always there for me, and I them, but with me becoming a mute how long can they last. I grabbed Storm, and carried him down the stairs. "Hi mom hi dad." They both turned to greet me a little in shock written on their faces until their eyes landed on Storm. "Cathrine what's that fox doing here?" I looked to Storm he was lightly purring in my hand snuggling close to me.

I don't know why, but the puffy red tailed fox was calming my nerves. I cooed down to him, "I was out last night when I saw him he was injured his days were numbered I stop the count down. His name is Storm he appears to be likely 11 months. So do we have any bottles." My mom sighed I've been to many therapies none in which could help with my best friends death. She walked over to a cupboard, and pulled out a baby's bottle. She put some milk into it then warmed it to the perfect temp not too hot, but not too cold. She handed me the bottle said nothing more about it. I smiled to her, "You know he calms my nerves." My parents looked at me in shock. I could tell they won't expecting that. Expect the unexpected I always thought. "Really?" They both ask in unison I laughed softly I love it when people did that.

I nodded as I began to feed Storm I could feel the rumbling in his stomach quiet down he is a bit small to be the age I think he is . 'I'll take him to the vet when it opens.' I told myself. "You're keeping him then, What was his name again it is a boy right. it looks like a girl 10 bucks it's a girl." My mom always betting, but she's not a gambler she alway lose. I nodded. I finished eating the pancakes that was on my plate. They had chocolate chips in them my favorite. I grabbed Storm, and headed upstairs to get ready. I put on a simple tee shirt and jeans I put on my black hoodie.

I grabbed an umbrella and Storm, and left. The vet was shock to have a baby fox brought in, but nevertheless they tended him. He was male like I knew he was undernourished, and roughly 10 months old other than that he was healthy. They gave him the Kennel Cough and the Rabies shot just to be on the safe side Storm wasn't fond of the needle pricking him. Which I found odd he was just fine last night when I gave it to him.

* * *

**This is a short chapter because what happens next will be a long chapter because she's going to met the twins**

**Thanks for the fast following of this story. The more I get those and reviews the faster I'll update. **

**R&R**

**Darkshadow out **


	3. Primus' message

We were probably in there for an hour and a half maybe two. I grabbed my newly pet fox, and walked out into the storm once more. Lightning cracked through the sky, and all the streetlights flickered with a loud crack they all went out along with every house's power glass down the road from the broken bulbs. The street was pitch black I couldn't see one bit. I search the area frantically looking for signs someone was around I got nothin till I saw something glow in the distance. I was curious like I always am. I walked into the forest until I was directly in front of the object. It liked to be a metal shard of some sort there were two of them. I all but cautiously picked them up. A painful zap went through my fingertips down my whole body I went rigid as the pain seared my body. Storm let out a whine of pain he too had been zapped.

I looked at the shards once more instead of looking metallic like it did when I first saw them. They were almost crystallized glowing a bright blue that if you looked at it too close it burned your eyes. The object dimmed down after a few minutes, but it was still a beautiful shade of electric blue. I put the object in my pocket then went back the way I came.

I stood once more on the sidewalk in the rain with the umbrella covering the both of us. I leaned on a near by light post, and it flickered to life with all the other lights. I gawked at it, "What.. How?" I questioned. There were no bulbs in the lights so they should be out. As I walked past each individual light they shut off. It was like that all the way to my house. I stared at Storm he stared back. Our house had no electricity like the others. I sighed, "Mom! Dad!" I called out. No reply that means they're at work they are both doctors. I let Storm down so he could get to know the place a little better and not be skittish.

I went downstairs I had the perfect idea for the shards. Storm followed close behind. I began to think how in the hell was I going to do this without power. I picked up the power driller, and just shut on. I shrieked in surprise and throw the drill away from me. It shut off Storm whined behind my leg. It wasn't plugged in, and there was no power so how. I slowly walked over to it. I picked it up it turned on again. I looked at it then started my little project. It took me a little over an hour to finish I had drilled a hole through the crystal shard then tied a form string on it. I placed one on my neck it started to glow once more, and instead of a burning zap it was a pleasurable tingly sensation. I placed the other around Storm's neck I guess he also felt the tingling because he purred. "Kat are you home?" My parents are home I can show them my necklace that I made. I walked up the stairs, and with each step I took I heard a rhythm. I smiled then I felt an unknown feeling it was happiness, but wasn't at the same time. 'Joy?' I nodded to myself yeah joy. I look back at Storm to see him trotting after me. "Yes dad I'm home." He looked towards me then he looked towards my necklace. The happiness that light up his face made my smile grow even more, though it was small you could tell it was there. "You made that honey." I held it in my hands, "I made it into a necklace I had found the stones on the edge of the forest." I told him softly my words were normally spoken just above a whispered. He nodded to me then walked away.

I grabbed Storm, and carried him up the stairs every other step made the creek noise as I went up the stairs. When I had made it up the flight of old creaky stairs I turned towards the window just in time to see a pair of giant big eyes watching me carefully analyzing my every move. I gasped when they finally blinked it's breath left a light misty fog on the window. I bit back a scream instead I stared back. A flash lit up the dark afternoon sky I had to cover my eyes so the light wouldn't burn them. When I opened them again it was pitch black in the house, and the eyes were gone. I blinked once twice I slowly walked to the window I looked around I saw nothing. "Kat are you alright?" I was startled by my mom's voice. I shook my head trying to clear it I slowly walked over to the stairwell, "Yeah I'm fine." I called back. I walked into my room as soon as I did the lights flickered back on in my room.

I placed Storm in his pallet on my bed he stared out the window as I took my hair down from the messy bun. I brushed my long dirty blonde hair I was interrupted when Storm howled. I turned to see what the problem was. He had his paws on the window pane scratching at it, barking at nothing at least I thought it was nothing. I walked over to the window, I looked out in the distance I could just make out the glowing red eyes that looked almost identical to the blue ones earlier. I watched as they disappeared in the forest. What's up with that forest. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I quickly lifted Storm away from the window. My lights flickered out just as my parents came up the stairs. My dad opened the door, "Hey what's with all the noise?" I blinked once before I said anything. "Nothing tree tapping on my window Storm was startled." I lied smoothly. Let's get one thing straight I don't lie. I can if I wanted too or if I have to, but I usually don't . My parents fell for it, they nodded their understanding.

"Hey I was going to head off in the forest to walk Storm." They looked at me hesitantly, but once again nodded. My family have learned from past experience not to question me. I grabbed Storm's harness and leash which were a light blue, and a dark blue sparled around the whole thing the collar also had white gems around it with a tag that said Storm on the front. I grabbed my umbrella, and jacket went out the back door into the still clouded sky it was closer to the forest. I walked through the yard slipping and sliding because the ground was all slick and muddy. I climbed of the white picket fence I turned to look at the fence from the back. As soon as I did sorrow filled me. Right in front of me where mine and my best friends hand prints. I remember the day like it was just yesterday. We had just got home from school it was the first week of 1st grade. Everytime we came home we went to the forest to have an adventure this time Nicole thought it would be fun to mark our places like a map. I had blue paint she had red we smeared it all over our hands tell they were nice and colorful. We put our hands on the fence for about 30 seconds, then gently pulled away. They were perfect they had every little cris in the print we wrote our names on the fence then laughed at each other. Our hand prints still lie on the fence today still looking perfect shining bright in the dull gray world. I put my hand over the print remembering the memory. Things change, but memories always stay the same I pulled my hand away.

Looking at Storm lightly rubbed against my chest where I was holding him. I sighed, and walked away. I haven't been in this part of the forest in 2 years, but I still had the placed mapped out in my head. I walked till I made it to mine and Nicole's club house I placed Storm one the ground as I remembered all the tricks and codes to keep this place secret. It was so nice, warm, and cozy that I ended up drifting off into a memory felt dream. Until…..

_' "Child wake up." I rubbed my eyes when I opened them I saw a shadow of a strange figure. I looked up to see a giant robot staring down at me. I was about to scream, but didn't when I saw it's blue eyes. They looked just like the ones before. I looked down to my feet to see Storm was there I relaxed a little, but that didn't help much. "Hi." I said regularly no whisper no just above a whisper just regularly. "You are a strange one, I sense you are not scared, but then again you are, but more confused. You don't question, but instead you be respectful and say hi. Strange." His voice boomed I staggered back at the frequency of it's voice. "You want a question well I got a couple who are you and where am I ?" I looked around the place it was empty I was standing in mid air on a invisible platform. He smiled my way, " Child you are in the dream world I am Primus god of the cybertronians, before you ask. The dream world is a place we call or visit our ally to help us with our problems, and Cybertronians are Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron They are in war there are the good ones Autobots and the bad ones Decepticons they have red eyes while Autobots have blue ones. We call for the special ones the different ones to help. " He said. "Why am I here?" I looked at my hands there was nothing special then up to Primus. "I need your help. You the Autobots are losing faith. I need you to guide them. Do not worry you will not be alone. I've been watching you grieve over your lose, and help the wounded." He pointed to Storm. "I have something you want back." I cocked my head what could it possibly be. I felt a lite touch on my shoulder I turned around it was….. Nicole. I held my breath, "Nicky?" She nodded I hugged her tight. "Return now child when your time comes you will have your friend Nicole and your pet fox Storm the thing is your days are now numbered you will change. You can not tell everything I have told like the bringing back of your friend." I gulped I closed my eyes.'_

When I opened them I was in the clubhouse. I had a smile on my face that would make the Cheshire Cat ashamed of his own smile. I ran out of the house in the rain to see a pair of blue eyes in front of me. **"What are you doing way out here?"** I cocked my head to the side then raised an eyebrow, "You're a giant robot in the middle of the forest what are you doing out here?" He narrowed his eyes at me then sighed and sat next too me. **"My name is Sideswipe, and me and my brother Sunny were trying to find the Autobots, but we kind of got lost are comms are down so we scanned for energon readings too find our way back. It brought us to you. My question is why?"** I looked at him paying close attention, **"You probably don't know what I'm talking about do you?"** I looked at him I smiled, "I know some of what you're talking about like the Autobots and I know the Decepticons and that they are bad, I know you are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He reeled back I guess surprised about all I knew, "How do you know so much?"

I looked up at him I slowly got up, "Well Primus told me." I said simply. **"Hey Sideswipe just got through so of the message it said we are to be in disguise and to stay away from the little fleshly nasty organic humans. Sideswipe did I not just say stay away."** "Um really the fleshly is the reading we were picking up so I talked too the little human femme she is different from the rest of the little humans." I looked at them they looked almost identical must be his twin. "Um I have to go if you don't mind oh and Sunny to your information we're not as nasty as you make us seem ." They both looked at me then Sunny glared at me. **"My name is Sunstreaker to you, you disgusting organic. As much as it kills me to say this we have to take the fleshy with us Optimus said come in contact with one they have to come with."** I looked at him then Storm came bolting out of the clubhouse. "Hi Storm have a good nap. I can't go with you two I have a family to get too, but I can fix your comm links if you want." Sunstreaker gave me a disgusted look.

**"How?"** Said Sideswipe, I shrugged, "I'm not sure how it works I touch it it fixes want to see?" I asked knowing why he was hesitant. He nodded as I went to go get a battery powered light almost like a lantern. I took out all the batteries then broke the bulb, and tore out some cables and wires. I placed it on the ground sat down next to it I placed my hand on it thinking about it coming on. No longer than I thought it, it clicked on. I looked up too the twins hesitantly they looked at me shock Sunstreaker was hiding it, but I saw it there with the darkening of his eyes and how fast they were spinning like he was processing it. **"Well I say ok, but one thing before you do, what's your name."** I smiled at him then blinked then thought of turning off the lantern it did. "My name is Catherine, but everyone just call me Kat." I piped up happily I never know how much Nicole's death ruined my life tell I found out she was coming back, but you know what that say Don't know what you have tell you lose it

* * *

**So it's me I got another favoriter, and I was in a good mood so I updated twice. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**DarkShadow out**


	4. Mute Apologies

**Bold robot talk**

_'dream/ flashback'_

**:::Comm Link:::**

* * *

Sides nodded then laid down on his back picked me up and placed me on his chest. I sat down concentrating on what I'm doing I touched his chest gently.

I was shocked all his problems came flowing through my mind trying to fix all of them in shock I pulled away fast I stood up disorientedly. I shook my head, "Are you ok?" I asked confused. **"Um... Yeah I'm fine why?"**

I looked at him he doesn't know what's wrong with himself, how do you not know. "Um...because you have a lot wrong with you I can't fix them all because I don't have that much strenght to do it now. Dude there is a butt load wrong with you." I looked too Sunstreaker he looked horrified.

**"Can you just try to just fix the comm."** I shrugged I didn't even know I could control the power. "Umm...Well I don't know? I just got this power yesterday I'm figuring things out." He looked at me.

I could tell he was think because he had a firm frown his eyebrows were raised and scrunched together he had his hands on his head. **"You think about what you want to happen right, maybe if you think about what you want hard enough it will work."** I shrugged then closed my eyes and touched his chest again, and once again problems ran through my head I thought about comm link it blinked I zoomed in on it I went through all kinds of coding till bing. I smiled then pulled away, "I think it worked, try it out." He nodded.

**:::Sideswipe to Optimus Prime:::**

**:::Optimus Prime reading:::**

**:::Optimus me and my twin ran into a human femme that is reading an energon signal we don't know why, what do we do.::: :::Bring her to the base here we need to find out why, are our coordinates.::: :::Thanks Prime.::: "Well our leader said to bring you to the base Kat."** I gaped at him and shook my head. "No I can't go I have to go home or else."

Sideswipe just shrugged then did the most amazing thing he transformed into a bright red Corvette gears and cables grinding and bending twisting here and there. "Primus left out a tiny detail." Then a guy walked out of the car I cocked my head, "Cool right." He said in an amazing deep voice it was heavenly.

I nodded speechless, then who I assumed to be Sideswipe's brother had his arms crossed and he grumbled his displeasure. "Can you tell us more about what Primus said." I looked at him with an 'I don't know look.' "I can tell you some he said I can't tell all."

Sideswipe nodded he walked over grabbed my hand lightly then we sat on his hood. It was warmer than I thought but I guess they were alive. "Well he told me I needed to help the Autobots." Sunny gruffed I looked at him he was rolling his eyes, "Why a little organic like you can't do much especially a femme." Sideswipe glared at him.

I looked away from him. "You know I get bullied enough at school I'm going to leave now." I gently slid off of Sideswipe's hood. "No wonder you're bullied you run away and hid every chance you get. You are a pathetic slimy organic human femme." He said in a 'I don't care' tone.

I turned to him a single tear fell down my face, "You're right." I said my throat burning hot trying to hold back a whimper.

A roar of thunder sounded to the skies. Storm ran to me not like the noise. "Come on boy." I finally said. Storms fur was dripping wet it was sparkling in the moonlight.

I opened my back porch door I stood in the doorway dripping wet. Lightning flashing through the sky turning it a bright white, I had tears pouring down my face. "What's the matter honey?" I looked too my mom then shook my head.

"I'm pathetic he's right please leave me alone." She frowned put her hand on her face then ran it down the length, and sighed.

I took off my shoes, and put my dripping wet Storm on the floor. He looked exhausted I didn't blame him I was ready for a nice peaceful sleep. As soon as I gave Storm a bath he was happily trotting around my room. I slowly got undressed and step into the warm spray on the water.

I took a 30 minute relaxing shower before I got too tired to actually take one. I brushed my hair throw on some footy pajamas grabbed Storm, and heading to my nice and cozy bed. I laid in my bed, I placed Storm in his mush of a bed, I let Sunstreaker's words run through my head. I whined painfully then drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

**Sunstreaker POV**

I had only stated the truth to the human I'm not quite sure why Sideswipe is so anger at me. **"Sunstreaker how could you do such a thing. 1st off we already told Prime about her so when we get back he will be expecting a human. 2nd off That was the most self center thing you could have said. 3rd off We are sooo fragged because even if we find here she won't want to come with us she won't trust us which won't be good for our case and if we can bring her to base nothings stopping her from telling Prime!"** Well when you put it that way.

I was trying to apologize over the bond too Sideswipe, but as soon as I sent it he blocked me off which only made me mad. **"Don't apologize to me I'm not the one you made cry. Sometimes I wonder are you really my twin?!"** He growled at me, how dare he say something like that.

I growled at him I got in to my battle stance Sideswipe did the same, but instead of lunging he stood up straight huffed then finally said, **"Not even going to do it, it's a waste of my time."** After saying that he transformed and drove away.

I looked the direction he drove off I was a little hurt he just left. I wasn't going to show it though I huffed transformered and drove after him.

We drove for an hour straight I had mud in places the sun never shines. I was far from pissed now this human femme is going to be the death of me and my paint job.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Sides just stopped in front of me **:::What's wrong with you almost ruined my finish.:::** I shout of the private comm since he was still blocking me.

He didn't answer he was just staring at one of those humans housing units. I looked at where he was looking this is the house we found the energon signal, there was a mid age femme sitting on the front porch in the rain crying she was saying something I couldn't understand.

Then a mech came out to comfort her I strained my audios to hear what they were saying. "Everything will be all right she's healing." The woman only cried more, "You saw her she came in crying, but she still didn't ask for help she's not healing she's getting worst. She's hurting our daughter is hurting and we can't help." The mech hugged her tight, "Whoever told her she was pathetic doesn't know her they don't know what she will do or what she been through. You right though there is nothing we can do, but hope and pray she will pull through."

My spark started to hurt and regret started to fill it. After realizing who house we were at. I turned on my holoform, and got out of my alt. I walked over to Kat's creators. My brother questioned me but followed my lead.

"Hi is this where Catherine lives." Her creators looked up at me. "Yes. Why." The change in emotion was so soon that I was caught off guard, but I quickly hid it.

"We need to speak with her." Her mech creator growled at us it took all my might not to growl back.

"You can't she's asleep why do you need to see her." He snapped at me, I was about to snap at him for speaking to me like that, but Sideswipe cut in.

"We need to explain things to her, she saw something classified so she kind of needs to come with us. Says our boss of course." The women looked at Sideswipe with sad eyes.

"You can see her when she awakes you may stay in our guest room if you want. I looked to Sides to see what he was going to do. He nodded, and they opened the door to let us in. I was about to walk in when her mech creator placed a hand on my shoulder I turned to look at him.

"You're the reason my daughters upset aren't you?" At first I was taking aback on how in the fragging pit did he know that. I didn't want to lie to him so I slowly nodded, but quickly helped my cause, "Yes, but I didn't mean it I didn't think about how much I hurt her until it was too late I just want to apologize." Her mech creator glared at me then let me pass.

We were in there for about an hour talking before we all decided we should recharge. I laid in the bed next to Sideswipe which was ok since it's a pretty big bed, and we sleep with each other sometimes. I was thinking about her 'parents' as humans call them, but any ways they let me in even though I hurt their daughter.

**'They are just nice people like Kat is she helped us yet you still blow her off.'** I sighed why must he do this to me I already feel guilty. Me and Sides talked over bond tell we both drifted off into recharge.

The next day I was confused on where we were, but soon realised we were at Kat's house. I looked to Sides to see he was getting out of bed so I followed after him. He opened the door and something ran into the room we were in. It was that fox the femme keep calling Strom I think it was. "Storm what are you doing get back here." That sounded like Kat.

**Normal Pov**

I woke up to Storm licking at my face I giggle at him it tickled so much. I got up and did my daily routine stretched, brush my teeth, washed up, do my hair, then put on some clothes. Today I was wearing a gary hoodie shirt with a heart that looked like it was painting on it with fake paint rolling down like blood, and in the middle of the heart was the word Mudd the brand, with a pocket on the bottom of the shirt. I wore some plain jeans with made in rips in them.

I brushed Storm's fur and I was about to put his collar on when I notice it was now different. It was the same shape the only difference was that it had a thunder cloud on it and the word Storm was written in the lightning. on the back it said "Life isn't about waiting for the Storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain."

How did that happen? I wonder I snapped it around his neck I opened the, and Storm spirited out of the room I ran after him. "Storm what are you doing get back here." I shouted to him I saw him go into our guest bedroom then I heard him cry in pain, like he was stepped on.

When I looked in the room I was not expecting to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "You shouldn't let it run around like that." Sunstreaker growled at me. I had just about enough of him, "Well Sunstreaker this is my house. And he has a name you know Storm not 'it' you don't always have to be rude you are in my house. It just might be best if you and your brother leaves, because I'm am not going with you." I told him plain and simple I grabbed Storm and took him down stairs.

I sat down at the table to look him over to see if he was hurt. "Kat I don't-" I looked up at my mom tears striking my face I tried to wipe them away but they keep coming. "Mommy why am I always the target, why am I always getting told off, it's not fair." She sat down next to me and just hugged me, "Well sweetheart life just isn't fair." I heard footsteps coming into the room I look up to see my dad who had a scowl on his face that would make Satan pee his pants.

I saw both the twins looking sad and guilty. "Do you mind if we talk to Kat? Alone." Sunstreaker asked politely which shocked me. I saw my dad about too growl at him, but I cut him off before he could. "I don't think that's a good idea." I mumbled under my breath.

My mom ruffled my hair then sighed, "I think you should let them say what they need to honey. They probably want to explain themselves right boys?" I looked to the twins to see they were both nodding. I sighed, but nodded to them my dad grumbled something along the lines 'Boys these days show no respect.' My parents walked out of the room to give us some privacy.

"Why did you two come here?" I asked wiping the rest of my tears away. "Sunstreaker," Sideswipe growled warningly, Sunstreaker sighed then pulled up a chair next to mine. "We came to apoli-" Sunstreaker was cut off by Sideswipe growling at him again. "Fine! We came here so 'I' could apologize! I'm sorry for hurting you. It was wrong of me to say all of those things. I didn't think about it until Sideswipe yelled at me, and repeated what I said to me. That's when I realised I hurt you. There do you except my apology?" He whispered the last part.

I looked up at him I put my hand on his he looked up. "You don't need to apologize. What you said is true. You don't have to apologize for the truth." Sunstreaker growled then yanked me into his lap I squeaked as I landed. I looked him in the eyes with my searching ones. "All those things I said they weren't true. I was just upset, and I lost my temper I tend to be a hot head sometimes." He growled at me, I sighed I didn't know if I should believe him or not at that moment I made my decision.

"We need to get going, boss bot is expecting us, Kat we need you to come with us."He begged me I slowly nodded. There was no use in arguing they would win tag teaming me or hiding when they could find me in mere minutes. "Good your parents already know they were packing your bag while Sunstreaker was saying sorry."

Right when he said that my parents came in with all my stuff. My mom had tears in her eyes I got up and hugged her. The look she was giving me I knew she knew.

"Please Kat don't do this. This isn't the worst time for you to go mute." I pulled away, and turned away so I wasn't facing her, I had nothing to say anymore. "What are you talking about." I heard Sideswipe ask. My mom sighed,

"You see Kat has been through... a lot the past 2 years things started to go downhill for her. After so long there was nothing more we could do, and she gradually began to talk less and less. The doctor said she would only officially be muted when. Something just hurt her so bad she gives up." I whimpered slightly.

"You see we knew sometime this week it was going to happen, but out of nowhere she became happy that's why we were so devastated when she came home depressed we knew there was nothing more we could do. She just don't know anymore. When I heard her ask the question why was she always the target I knew she wasn't going make it. That's why I didn't want you two near her. You did something that we all feared most. You muted my daughter," My dad said coldly.

"How did you know it was going to be sometime this week?" That was the question I was dreading. "Her one and only friend her best friend died 2 years ago this week." I had, had enough I pulled on Sideswipe's arm so we could go. Sideswipe did what I asked and we walked outside.

Sunstreaker opened the passenger door of his car for me, but I just looked at him then pulled Sideswipe away. Sunstreaker nodded then shut the door. Sideswipe put me into his car without a struggle. We drove off not a word spoken until Sideswipe finally said, "Hey you can call me Sides when you decide to talk again." He smiled at me, but I just couldn't find myself to smile back, so I just looked out the window.

I heard him sigh heavily a single tear rolled down my face. Storm growled then hopped his way to the front of the car into my lap. 'They say your pets can tell when you were sad' I believe that's true. Storm sat on my lap he looked up at me with his brown eyes with pity he licked the tear that had fell. He snuggled in my embrace.

* * *

**Well it was to cold to have school. iIt was -6, but felt like -32. Cold!**

**R&R **

**DarkShadow Out**


	5. Gone too Soon

**'bond talk'**

**:::comm link:::**

_'Dreams/Flashbacks'_

**"Robot talk"**

'Inside thoughts'

* * *

It took 10 hours to really get to the base the whole way there the twins tried regardlessly to get me to say a word anything, but I justed either looked at them blankly or turned my head so I wasn't looking at them. We were on the tar mat getting ready to go into the huge base.

I stood in front of the building quietly. The giant hangar doors opened inside the hangar where soldiers walking around like everyday people just with cargo boots and army pants plain white tees and army jackets.

Then there were giant robots walking around like they lived here their whole life. The twins looked at me hoping to see some light sparker through my eyes, but I just looked ahead with my usual distant look plastered on my face. **"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, we have been waiting for the two of to arrive." Both the twins nodded. "It's a honor to be here sir."** 'Sir that must be their leader. **" The terror twins isn't it a pleasure you haven't corrupted the human have you."** One of them said in an amused voice. **"No we haven't, it is really the complete opposite."**

I could see this caught their leaders attention. **"Oh.. How so?"** He questioned now all bots were staring at me a little fear of what the twins were going to say. ** "Well you were going to find out any way so mise well tell you now. We kind of made her mute, silent, not a word."** They all had a confused look on there face while the humans looked shocked. The twins sighed knowing they would have to explain themselves. **"She doesn't talk she won't say a word."** The humans looked completely taking aback. "How in gods name do you mute a child in a day?" A soldiers asked.

A robot that had appeared to be a search and rescue vehicle started growling he look to have two giant wrenches in his hands. **"Haven't been on earth already causing problems. We need her to talk to find out why she is reading energon." **The two wrenches flew across the hangar, and into the twins' heads. They both whined, complained, and then ended in a groan. Then their leader kneeled down to me. **"Hi there youngling my name is Optimus Prime,Young one what is the matter?"**

I said nothing I blinked then I looked at him blankly. I couldn't hold it anymore he looked like he really cared, but I had to know. So I quietly told him, **"You don't care."** The twins looked at me a smile on there face a sad one though. I heard a growl come from a giant black robot.

**"Was it the twins?"** He asked. "More or less." I mumbled. I didn't want to say much right now, Optimus put his hand down next to me to get on. I looked at him hesitantly he just smiled, I slowly climbed onto his waiting hand.

**"Will you be willing to cooperate with us youngling."** I shrugged not wanting to met his eyes.I heard two loud groans I looked at the twins. "What the frag did you do?!" The opposed medic yelled. Sunstreaker rubbed the back of his head then mumbled something. **" For Primus sake I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it! Please I'm begging you talk I have more dents than I can count. Frag this shit!"** He yelled at me I whimpered. My eyes widened at his words I looked to him then to Optimus. Optimus' eyes narrowed at Sunstreaker, apparently Sunstreaker noticed because he shrank back muttered yet another apology. optimus wasn't the only one glaring at him more like half the base. "Optimus don't be mad at him please they're only a part of the reason his temper just might be the end of me though." Optimus looked at me, "**So you will cooperate."**

I nodded slowly not sure what was going to happen. "But if I don't need to talk I won't I have nothing more to say." After I said that I stared into the distance again. **"Good. Do you mind Sunstreaker and Sideswipe being your guardians."** I just nodded.

* * *

I had to stay in the twins room until mine was done they both were in holoform staring at me and Storm. "What?" I asked looking up at the two. "Why did your friend's offlining make such a big impact on your life?" Sunstreaker asked.

I looked hesitant they were my guardians so they did kind of have a right to know, right? "Well me and Nicole were like sisters no scratch that we were like twins, born on the same day same room. We never left each others side as our moms said, 'we were conjoined at the hip.' We loved each other to death we couldn't live without the other. Imagine the one person that understand you, the one person that would die for you, the one person who listened. What if they just died right in front of your eyes, and you never got to say goodbye what would you do? Nothing. You lose hope. She made that big of an impact because she was my everything, and I her we been together since birth we-" I had hot tears pouring down my face I desperately need someone to comfort me, and to my shock I was in a tight embrace.

I looked up with blurry eyes only to see Sunstreakers golden locks. He rubbed light circles on my back, and whispered reassuring words to me. I felt Sideswipes hands in my hair lightly stroking it. Sunstreaker kissed my forehead then rubbed his nose on mine.

I was completely shocked I thought he hated me I was sure he hated me. "Recharge." I figured he meant sleep. I laid down on my temporary bed. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laid on the sides of me.

I stirred in my sleep I just couldn't sleep Nicole's death was still on my mind. It played in my head over and over with every little detail my eyes shut. I had to live my nightmare again.

_**Flashback**_

_I was outside "Nikky how come you have to go to your grandma's on a Saturday. We were going to do to the movies" Nikky laughed then put her hand around my shoulder. "Kit Kat we haven't seen my grandma in years. It's only for a weekend you'll be fine." Nikky reassured me. I slapped her hand away I turned, and pouted. "Kat stop being like that it's not like a car is going to crash into us and kill me, and I leave you." She said sarcastically, I looked at her and stuck out my bottom lip, then smiled at her, "You better come back or else. No goodbyes though because that would only lead to you not coming back." She smiled at me, "Of course I'll come back I'll kill my parents if they stay."_

_I laughed watching her get into the car. My smile fell when I saw a car speeding down the road straight into the back of Nikky's car. Then I looked at the car I saw Nikky's fearful face as the cars collided. I screamed for her to get out. "Goodbye Kat." she said faintly, then the car blow up fire was spit everywhere. I screamed bloody murder tears streamed down my face. "Nikky!" I screamed I ran to the car my parents had to drag me away. "No no Nikky! Nikky come back!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I shot out of bed sweat rolling down my face. I looked to the left of me to see Sunstreaker still asleep, then I looked to my right to see Sideswipe still asleep. I got out of bed climbed on to a window seal.

I looked into the clouded sky I pulled out my phone shuffled through the songs tell I got to my favorite song, since Nicole died, and I began to sing with it.

**Hey there now**

**Where'd you go**

**You left me here so unexpected**

**You changed my life**

**I hope you know**

**cause now I'm lost**

**So unprotected**

**In a blink of an eye**

**I never got to say goodbye**

**Like a shooting star**

**Flyin' across the room**

**So fast so far**

**You were gone too soon**

**You're part of me**

**And I'll never be**

**The same here without you**

**You were gone too soon**

**You were always there**

**and like shining light**

**on my darkest days**

**you were there to guide me**

**Oh I miss you now**

**I wish you could see**

**Just how much your memory**

**Will always mean to me**

**In a blink of an eye**

**I never got to say goodbye**

**Like a shooting star**

**Flyin' across the room**

**So fast so far**

**You were gone too soon**

**You're part of me**

**And I'll never be**

**The same here without you**

**You were gone too soon**

**Shine on! Shine on!**

**To a better place**

**Shine on! Shine on!**

**Will never be the same**

**Shine on! Shine on!**

**Like a shooting star**

**Flyin' across the room**

**So fast so far**

"Are you ok?" I jumped in surprise. I turned to see Sunstreaker holding Storm in his arms a frown on his face. "You should be recharging, you had a pretty bad day, tomorrow might not be good if you're tired."

I turned away from Sunstreaker I looked out into the clouded sky. I watched outside as the clouds jumbled together with gloomily color reflecting off the window. "Sunstreaker can I ask you a question?" I asked not daring to look at him in fear of rejection. "Sure anything." I looked of the Sierra Nevada as the first raindrop hit the dry dirt. 'why does it rain wherever I go?'

"Sunstreaker how would cope with your twin dying?" I asked. I looked over to Sunstreaker winced slightly. "I...i…I don't know? I don't think I could." He sighed. I looked back into the grey clouds above I sighed I wondered how I was supposed to help bring faith back to the Autobots when I didn't have faith in myself.

"Sunny-" Sunstreaker growled at me warningly, but I relentlessly ignored his warning. "I saw Nicole die right in front of my eyes. The most ironic thing though was that Nikky told me that she wasn't going to get hit by a car and die, Then she got hit by a car, and died. I never even got to say goodbye." I whimpered slightly I felt Storm rub against my arm.

I looked to him then gently lifted him in my arms, and rubbed his back. I felt someone sit behind me, I looked up to see Sunstreaker he put his hands through my hair, I relaxed into his touch.

This tingle sensation went through my chest it burned a little. I felt much better with Sunny's presence there he didn't have to say anything. He lifted me up when I started to doze off on his chest, and carried me to my bed where Sideswipe was resting on his elbows, but watching with loving eyes.

We laid down again this time no nightmares penetrated my mind.

'Safe at last.'

* * *

**_Well wasn't going too put this up for awhile, but I decided to be nice._**

**_Came up with the best idea for this story you guys are going to have _**

**_to find out what most chapters have in common you'll have to wait till_**

**_the end. _**

**_DarkShadow out!_**


	6. Silent Pain

When I woke up again it was about 7:30, and Sunny was watching me, I looked at him then hugged him. I know I shocked the hell out of him because he went rigid. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

He shivered then hesitantly he hugged back "For what I haven't been really kind to you." I pulled away "No, but you listen to me. Everyone has been trying to help, but no one listened they just assumed. You listened without questioning or interrupting me." I kissed his cheek.

I pulled away only to see Sunny blushing a new shade of rosy red, I giggled at him he shook his head then he put on his poker face. Then Sideswipe bursted through the door me and Sunny was caught off guard.

I jumped and squeaked Sunny growled, while Stormed fell off the bed barking. Sunny glared at Sideswipe, while Sideswipe just laugh hysterically. "What…did...I...miss?" He said while laughing. "Nothing Sideswipe." I told him he looked at me then grinned. " Call me Sides. You done not talking?" I looked at him, and smiled, "I'm pretty good now that someone listened Sides'."

He smirked at me it was one of those cocky smirks that worried me so much. "Well Optimus wants you to meet the team, then we all have a check up with the Hatchet." Sunny grumbled about that 'grumply aft medic'. Sunstreaker transformed into his by pedal mode, he picked me up, and placed me on his shoulder, I gripped onto the armour for dare life. As we walked, more like rolled down the corridor everyone was giving us shocked looks.

"Why are they looking at us funny." Sideswipe laughed, Sunstreaker growled in annoyance. **"We haven't been here long, and they already know we're not a big fan of humans. We hate humans touching us."** I looked shocked for a minute "Why are you letting me touch you?" I asked rather confused, but they just looked at each other and kept quite.

I looked at them until we came to the big entrance to the main hanger, my nerves began to build up I was fidgeting around. I finally looked up to see all the Autobots looking to us in shock I shyly waved at them holding Storm close to me. **"Miss Austin a pleasure to see you feeling better."** I nodded to the Prime, "Please just call me I've been feeling a lot better, mind telling me why I'm here." Optimus smiled at me and nodded.

**"First I want you to meet my team, Prowl is my SIC and head of the punishment department."** I looked to the police cruiser, "Something tells me that he isn't a fan of the twins." Optimus chuckled at my statement.

**"My TIC and first lieutenant Designation Jazz,"** I looked to the silver robot with a visor like thing covering his eyes."**What'z crackin' lil lady."** He said in one of those gangster accents that made me laugh.

"**My weapon specialist Ironhide, and my CMO Ratchet."** I looked to Ironhide he pulled out his mega size cannons. I looked wide eyed at them with fear and awe. **"Feeling lucky punk. Don't turn out like the twins or else."** He jabbed the cannon in my direction, and warmed it up I squeaked, and ran to the other side of Sunny's shoulder.

"Sunny!" I said in alarm. That got a lot of bots attention, but yet they still say nothing. I felt a tingle go through me I turned to be facing a grumbling Ratchet. **"My scans say you have been in contact of a high electricity power mind telling me why?"** I looked at him.

"Well I was outside in a storm a few days ago, and lightning had struck a tree I went to the tree to look at it, then the lightning struck the tree again I was touching the tree when it hit so it kind of went through me."

Ratchet shook his head, **"When this is all over I want all of you in my med bay for a proper check up understood?"** Me and the twins both nodded when he, put his hand near a wrench.

**"Jolt our medic in training, then there's Mudflap & Skids."** Both twins groaned in irritation I looked to them.** "Then there's Wheeljack are scientist. Be careful around him he has the tendency to blow things up."** I nodded my understanding. **"This is major William Lennox and Sgt. Epps." **He pointed to the two humans. "Please call me Will." "And call me Epps." I nodded "Call me Kat."

**"The twins told me you already know what we are and where we come from."** I looked to him and nodded. **"How is it that you know of us?"** I looked at him then shrugged, "Primus told me." There were shocked gasps all over the place.

**"What did he tell you?"** I smiled up at him. "He told me that I need to help you because you guys are losing faith fast, he told me to guide back into the right direction. He also said mine and Storm's days are numbered." I said thinking back then I winced thing of Sunstreakers words. **"Numbered what does that mean?"** I sighed the meaning was unpleant me. "He said my days are numbered till I change. Days numbered mean sort amount of time left till you die. I have no idea what he means though until till I change." Optimus nodded.

**"You didn't tell us that." **Sunstreaker told me. "Well you kind of didn't give me a chance. You remember as soon as I said help Autobots you went off on me." I growled at him not looking at him. **"You wanted to know why you were here. Well are scans are saying you read as energon. Our life source it is toxic to humans. So we want to find out why you read it, if the Decepticons find you it will not be good."** I shrugged while the twins growled. "Um. Few problem." Everyone turned to me. **"What may those be."** Optimus asked. "Well one a Decepticon was watching me in my room. And two I have this strange power where I can fix broken things."

This caught Ratchets attention.** "What do you mean?"** I looked at him. "Well when something electric brakes I touch it, it fixes, I fixed Sideswipe's Comm link, and it works fine now, I can also break if I want to." Ratchet went over to Sideswipes head. **"That's unbelievable."** We all looked at him **"Break it."** I looked at him in shocked "What."

He turned his gaze to. **"Break. It."** He growled at me. "Ok. I don't know if it's going to hurt or not." He growled at me again. I sat down 'break break.' The lights flickered in the hanger. I shook my head then shrugged. **"Trying think about only Sideswipe's comm link."** Sunstreaker told me I nodded.

'Sideswipes comm break, break break.' There was a loud click then Sides screamed. "I'm sorry Sides." I told him Sides started glaring at the medic, but the medic payed no mind.** "By the name of Primus."** Everyone looked to him. **"It's broke all right, I saw it break right in front of my optics Sideswipe did it hurt." **Sides gave him a look. **"No I just screamed for no reason. It hurt like the pit!"** He growled.

Ratchet looked at me **"Can you fix it."** I nodded "I can but I have to be touching him to fix it." He nodded picked me up and placed me on Sides' shoulder. I touched Sideswipe head then I felt his bond with Sunstreaker was cracked badly. I pulled away I looked at Sideswipe then to Sunstreaker. "Does your side of the bond hurt Sunstreaker?" I asked him he looked at me in shock. **"You can feel his bond with his twin."**

I nodded, "It's got cracks all through it I can feel Sideswipe's pain, but not Sunstreaker's. Want me to fix it?" They both looked at me then they nodded. I took a deep breath then placed my hands on his helm again. 'Fix bond fix comm. Fix, fix, fix.'

I heard both twins sigh in relief. I looked to the twins, and smiled. **"Thank you, our bonds been like that so long I forgot how it felt with it being ok."** I smiled at both the twins. "Can I stop now it makes me tired when I do it for too long."

Ratchet nodded speechless. **"Prime can we finish this later I want her in my med bay right away."** Optimus nodded. Ratchet grabbed me he took me too this infirmary type place.

* * *

**Tell me what you think**

**I can't wait to put the next 2 chapter up it's going to be a shocker. **

**R&R**

**DarkShadow out!**


	7. Sunstreaker's secret

He placed me a human size bed. I sat on the bed waiting for him to come back. When this man walked over. He was wearing a doctor's coat with light yellowish greenish hair his name tag said Ratchet. 'Must be his holo.'

"Does it hurt when you fix things like that?"

"No. It only hurts when they have a lot of problems they fill my head."

"Ok. Does it matter where you touch them too fix it."

"Um. Yes and no. If I touch closer to the problem it takes less time."

"How do you fix it?"

"I first find the problem then I think about it fixing it then codes run through my head and bam it's fixed."

"The bond how did you do that, no medic can fix that."

"I'm not sure. I'm find problem fix problem."

"Mind if I do blood work?" I shook my head. He pulled out this giant needle.

When he did that there was a sound of someone hitting the floor, in shock he jammed the needle in my arm I screamed bloody murder. "GET IT OUT!" I screamed. He looked at the needle in my arm. I flared my arm around in pain, "Hold still." He said calmly. I whimpered as he pulled it out.

I looked at the door to see who came in. It was the one and only infamous terror twins. Ratchet grabbed two wrenches and chucked them. I heard a loud, 'Clang' and a 'Klunk' . I laughed weakly. "What was that for Hatchet?" Whined Sideswipe.

"You idiot you made me hurt her." He growled at him, he was wrapping my arm in a bandage. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were at my side when he said that. Sunstreaker growled at Ratchet while Sideswipe wiped my tears away. "Don't growl at me you did it." Ratchet commented.

After about 3 boring hours in the med bay he finally let me leave. Only for all three of us too end up in Optimus office with him and Prowl explaining what wasn't said earlier.

Optimus looked at me then finally said, "Kat what did Sunstreaker say to you to hurt you? He will be punished for whatever he did especially if he called you what I think he did." I saw Sunstreaker stiffen in the corner of my eye.

"It was nothing." I said to them like it was no big deal. They both gave me wary looks. "It obvious he did something we will deal with it if you tell us. Is he making you be quiet about it." I looked at Sunstreaker he gulped in fear.

"I didn't mean it was nothing he hurt me yes but, I meant we dealt with it. I'm fine, he's sorry, everything is fine. Really. If it wasn't I would let him be my guardian."

Everyone looked at me in shock. "May we go now? They both promise to take me on a drive when we were done." Optimus looked at me, "If you're sure you are fine, you may go now." I nodded I turned too the twins.

They both looked at me in disbelief. "Come on guys." They both shook their heads, Sunstreaker put his hand down for me to climb on. I climbed on his hand he lifted me up on to his shoulder.

They walked out the office unsettlingly quiet. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked a little worried. They both looked at me in surprise, then Sunny put me on the ground, and transformered.

His holoform popped out of his very dirty Corvette. He walked up to me, and kissed my forehead which had me blushing.

"You did nothing wrong we were just in shock that you did that." I smiled at them, then the best idea came to my mind. "Hey do you guys want a wash?" I saw a sparkle shine through Sunny's eye. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I smiled at him then pulled his arm to go outside. Sideswipe was nearly bouncing on his heals in excitement, Sunstreaker had a smile on his face small, but there.

When we got to the tar mat I got the hose and turned the water on warm. I got a bucket of water, some non staining soap a soft sponge and a towel some wax. I got to work I did Sideswipe first since I hurt him.

I sprayed the hose all off Sides until he was relaxed on his axles, and a purring mess. I soaped up the water then dunk my sponge in the water. When I reached for his hood Sides nudge forward making me fall on top of his hood. I heard him moan, but I heard Sunstreaker growl, I shrugged it off as it just being bond talk.

It talk 2 and half hours to finish the twins wash which was ok with me as long as they're happy. Right now I'm inside of Sideswipe alt talking about the most randomest things. It was really funny hearing about the twins and there pranks.

Sunstreaker was talking with us over comm. We have been driving for about an hour now, and i'm not quite sure how the conversation about me having a boyfriend came up.

"Sideswipe stop asking?" I sighed getting irritated by him continuously asking 'am I interested in anyone'.

"Hey Sunny why you so quiet." Sideswipe snorted when he didn't reply. I looked at Sideswipe confused.

"I can answer that." I heard Sunny growl something, but I didn't pay attention. I motioned for Sides to continue.

He smirked, and pulled at the entrance of the base, "Well since he is my brother I will respect his secrets, but I'll give you a hint, It has something to do with you. A good thing."

I looked at him confused what was he talking about. I looked down at the clock, and smiled. "Thanks guys for today I… had fun." I said then opened the door. I walked to go find William Lennox see if my room was ready.

It didn't take long because he was looking for me too. "Hey Kat your room is ready we specialized just for you. Oh Ratchet told me to give this to you."

Then he walked off. I looked at the note he gave me from Ratchet. He told me I had to practice with my powers everyday. I sighed then made my way to my room I feared tomorrow was going to be a long long day.

* * *

**The only reason this is going up so early is because *Drum roll * **

**Saw the previews for Transformers 4 : D :) I'm all kinds of happy**


	8. Sunstreaker Nervous Oh no

**There is a really odd part in here don't know why I did it, but I was too lazy to take it out.**

* * *

The next day the light shining in my room woke me from my peaceful slumber. Storm on the other hand was still fast asleep I smiled at him he was so cute.

I got up did my daily routine just added one thing at the end practice power. I was now sitting on the floor with a calculator in front of me that had wiring disconnected everywhere. I was focusing on the object when my door was opened, in shock I lost focus and the calculator blow up, and all my lights flickered then went painfully bright.

I frowned then turned to the door to see a nervous Sunstreaker which was really unusual. I smiled up at my guardian. "Hi Sunny, you going to come in I still have some practicing to do so I can't really leave."

I told him as I grabbed another object from my new object ben.

"Um… I.. I wanted to know what Sides told you yesterday he won't tell me." He growled lightly. "It was nothing bad. He just said he had to keep a brother's secret, but he did give me a hint." I told him looking him the eyes. "W..wh...What was the hint." I looked at him funny why was he acting so differently around me.

"Nothing really why are you so concerned." He fidgeted with his fingers then sat on my bed. "Please Kat." I sighed he looked like he was hurt. "All he said was that, I was the reason you're acting different."

He nodded at me. "Good because I wanted to tell you." He looked shocked by his own words. "What do you want to tell me?" I asked. he jumped up and went out the door.

I just sighed, "No matter the species boys will be boys." I said finishing up my practicing/exercising my powers.

I walked out of the room I decided to give Sunny a little space. Whatever's bugging him, he doesn't want to talk about it. I walked forever until I was at an intersection. "Well I'm lost." I shrugged then sat in the middle of the section with Storm next to me.

One minute I was sitting on the ground playing with Storm, next I was hanging upside down by my ankle. "Put me down." I said calmly.** "Loo' bro it th' 'ther twin char'e."** Storm growled at the hand holding him captive. "Put me down before I scream." I said losing my patience.

They both just laughed, I glared at them then I remembered. 'lights lights lights.' All the lights in the hallway flickered then** 'Boom, boom boom BOOM!'** Both Mudflap and Skids yelped then dropping me on the ground, and scarred away.

I felt the air around me move I looked at the ground in fear. I hit the floor with a** 'Thud'** then a** 'Crunch'** I groaned in pain while Storm cried out. I look around me to see blurred figures around me.

I think they were saying something but my hearing was failing. I lifted my head weakly I tried to stand, but the pain was too much, and I cried out in pain.

I was lifted up in the air I whimpered slightly. "It…. hurts." I whined who ever was holding me rubbed their fingers on my back. I cried out again when they hit a very very sore spot. In a matter of minutes I was out.

**Sunstreaker POV**

After the wash Kat gave us (which was the best wash I ever felt), we went on a drive. The conversations we had were pretty stupid, but Kat was having fun.

I heard her tell Sideswipe to stop asking if she had a boyfriend or if she was interested in anyone. I knew he was just teasing me because the femme was growing on me.

I was purposely not saying anything this just wasn't the subject for me. I just tuned them out, and went to my only little world, that was until…

"Hey Sunny why you so quiet?" Kat's voice sounded through my radio.

I heard Sideswipe say, "I can answer that." I growled at him. **'Don't Sideswipe.'** I told him over the bond, but he just laughed at me. He shut the bond and the radio off on me so I had no idea what he was saying.

I was so worried on what he could of said that I didn't notice we were already at base.

Kat told us thanks for the drive then left. I transformered and tackled Sideswipe to the floor when we were in our quarters. **"What did you say you fragger!"** I yelled at him. He just grinned, and flipped us over so he was pinning me to the floor.

**'Don't think I didn't feel what you were feeling when she was washing your alt.'** he said so it would sound all perverted. I flipped us back over. **'What the frag are you talking about?'** I asked more stumped then anything 'what is he talking about?' He just shook his head at me.

I felt him break one of his servo free from my grasp. I narrowed my optics at him, as he flipped us over again. He justed smirked at me I felt his hands drift down my body till it was just inches away from my codpiece.

I narrowed my optics in confusion at him. **'Bro you're all hot and turned on.'** When he said that he finally rested his hands on my codpiece, and stroked it gently. It opened on it's on, I gasped sharply as the cool air came into contact with my rapidly heating interface array. 'How did I not notice.'

Sideswipe let go of my wrist, and climbed off of me. I hurried to stand up, so I could close my panel. **"What did you tell her?"** I hissed through my denta.

He just shrugged, and put on that cocky smirk that no one can understand what it means. **"If you want to know so bad go ask her yourself."** I glared at him oh if looks could kill Sideswiped would've died 5 times already.

I sat in my berth thinking about how I was suppose to ask her what Sideswipe said. As I was thinking I eventually had fell in recharge.

When I awoke from recharge Sideswipe was already gone. I sighed I really was going to have to ask her. Why did Sideswipe have to make my life a living nightmare. Always torturing me I'm going to get him back.'

Before I knew it I was at her door. I was about to knock when I notice her door wasn't even locked. I shook my head one of these days she will regret doing that.

I shrugged then opened the door. I saw her focusing on a calculator then it just blow up and the lights in her room flickered. I saw her frown probably not happy about being interrupted.

She glared daggers at the smoking calculator, she turned to look at the door when our optics meet she quickly turned her frown to a happy smile "Hi Sunny, you going to come I still have some practicing to do, so can't really leave. I smiled nervously at her then frown slightly.

"Um… I.. I wanted to know what Sides told you yesterday he won't tell me."I growled lightly at the littly at the little fragger's name. "It was nothing bad. He just said he had to keep a brother's secret, but he did give me a hint."

She told me I was a little worried on what the hint was knowing Sideswipe it couldn't be that good of a hint.

"W..wh...What was the hint." I hated that I was stuttering so much, 'For Primus sake act like a mech. Mech up.' She looked at me funny, probably wondering why I'm acting like an idiot.

"Nothing really why are you so concerned."I started fidgeting with my hands slowly making my way over to her berth. I sat down eyeing her, "Please Kat." I said more pathetically then I want it to be, "All he said was that, I was the reason you're acting different." I sighed my relief 'Why did the fragger do that to me.'

"Good because I wanted to tell you." I reeled back a little in surprise did I really just say that. I looked for away to cover up what I said, but I was already too late.

"What do you want to tell me?" As soon as she said that I bolted out of the room, and I didn't look back. I transformered, and went to the only one place that would calm my nerves the training room. To my luck Sideswipe was in there.

**"Sideswipe, spar, NOW!"** He looked at me in surprise when, out of nowhere I lunged at him. He hurried to defend himself, our swords clashed together sparks flying everywhere. I was hardly sparing him I was up right going to kill him.

**"What the frag's wrong with you."** Sideswipe asked, I only growled at him. I pushed him down till I was at the killing positions. **'You made me go through all of that embracement for nothing.'** just like that Sideswipe realised what I was talking about.

We were at it for quite some time, until Ironhide stormed in, and his fist knocked both me and my twin on our aft. "What the frag Ironaft." He growled and towered his mass frame over ours.

**"Forgetting something?"** He growled through his dentas. Me and my twin just glared at the mechi, he glared right back. "What in the pit our you talking about?" He got real close to my faceplates** "Your. Charge."** I stood up then gave him a confused look.

He looked as if he was going to hit me again, **"She's in the med bay in pain and pretty banged up. What we want to know is.. Why?"** Fear clouded my vision before I knew it Me and Sides were at the med bay doors.

We barged into the med bay our optics scanning the area for our charge. Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl and Jazz were all there to and not looking quite pleased. I didn't care I want to know who crushed our charge, she looks like she was dropped.

* * *

**Well here's the next chappie. Here's a little hit for the next chap something**

**to do with Storm, and something happens to her. But the question is what? 'Muhahah'.**

**DarkShadow out :)**


	9. Storms calm

Normal Pov

I groaned I was in so much pain. I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. "How are you feeling Youngling?" I tried to say something, but I was distracted by the pain in my eyes.

After a bit I couldn't take the pain anymore I shut my eyes. "Youngling nodded once for yes, and shake your head for no ok?" I slowly nodded. "Good does your head hurt?" I nodded my head was throbbing, and spinning. "Can you still work your powers?"

I grumbled I opened my eyes to be meet by that obnoxiously bright light. ' I wish it was dimmed.' As soon as I thought that the lights went down I sighed my relief. "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded a small smile spread across my face I began to laugh lightly.

"What's so funny youngling?" I tried to see if I could speak I could but my voice was hoarse. "All I.. wanted to do to..day was walk around." Optimus looked at me warily.

"What happened Mudflap and Skids said something about the twins pranking you, and it went wrong." I heard both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker growl Optimus shot them a glare, and they both immediately shut up.

I growled at the mention of the mini twins names, how dare they lie. "Well that's nowhere near what happened. You see I was in the hallway playing with Storm minding my own business, when next thing I know I'm being held upside down by my ankle." I rubbed at my sore ankle. Everyone looked at me intensely. 'I wonder if they know that's nerve wrecking.

"I looked up to see Mudflap and Skids laughing and poking me. They were saying something about how long it would take for me to call my guardians for help. I told them to but me down a number of times, but they wouldn't listen,

So I blow out the flickered the lights to spook the idiots. They both shrieked and Skids ended up dropping me, as soon as I hit the ground they both bolted. Where's Storm?" I asked looking around for my pet fox, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Optimus looked at me sadly, "We do not know when we found you he was gone." I sighed knowing exactly where he went. I harden my eyes and put on my poker face as best I could.

"Mudflap and Skids will be dealt with. I can promise you that." With that Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide left, probably to go twin hunting.

"Sideswipe Sunstreaker with the electricity in her body she's healing fast, and I don't want her in here because of the stress of being in danger seems to trigger it, so take her."

They both nodded Sideswipe grabbed my hand, and pulled me to his alt. I sat down on the plush leather sets I sighed and a single tear fell from my eyes.

"What's wrong Electric?" I looked at Sides' holo confused. "Electric?" He laughed gently, "Your new nickname, don't change the subject."

I looked at him then sighed, "Can you take me to my room I need to see something." Sideswipe just looked at me funny, but nodded.

We pulled up to my room I was scared to open my door fear what I was going to see.

I felt to strong hands on my shoulders I looked up to both twins looking at me worry written on my face. "You want to know why I'm so distant since Optimus said he couldn't find Storm, because of this."

I opened the door in the middle of my floor was Storm dying. I went in by his side I rubbed his now dull fur. 'Your days really were numbered.'

Hot tears ran down my face Storm lifted his head, and licked my tears away. "Please Storm stay with me buddy, you're the closest friend I had." He whimpered slightly, then let out at painful howl.

I watched him die a few minutes later he his eyes started glowing electric gold then they closed slowly, and his warm body went cold, and limp. The lights in my room flickered with a zap all the electricity in the room went straight to me.

I stood as the energy faded away. I wiped my tears away from my eyes 'I will not cry anymore.' The twins sat watching me in the doorway I turned to Storm to see his body fade away. "Life isn't about waiting for the Storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain."

I smiled at him as he disappeared.

* * *

**Sooo how do ya like it no ones updating so i did.**

**Bye-bye Storm**

**DarkShadow out**


	10. K I S S I N G

I turned to face the twins a sad smile plaster on my face. "Um… Kat that's not normal. I think we should tell Prime." Sunny said slightly unsure. I just nodded then got into his pristine shiny alt.

It didn't take long to get there with the speed the twins were going. Sunny opened his passenger door to let me out he then transformed. Sideswipe lifted me up and placed me on his shoulder. Sunstreaker knocked on Optimus' door soon after we heard the reply 'come in.'

We walked into the office to see Prowl and the idiot twins in front of his desk. The twins growled in annoyance at the sight of the idiot twins, it took a lot for me to not growl myself.

**"How may I help the three of you?"** Optimus asked in his booming voice. Sunstreaker hesitated to say shifted uneasily on his peds. **"Well sir we found Storm…"** He kind of drifted off looking at me unsure if he should say.

**"Well thats good news, is he ok?"** Sunstreaker sighed then looked at Optimus. **"No sir he's offlined, from what Kat told me he didn't have a chance."** Sunstreaker bowed his head not able to look Prime in the eyes.

"But...That's not why we came." I told him in a neutral voice. He looked to me motioned for me to continue. **"Well sir after he offlined he vanished just faded out."** Optimus looked at all of us in confusion. **"Maybe it would be better if you saw."** Optimus nodded Sunstreaker and Sideswipe went over to show him the video.

The whole thing played in front of my eyes. **"That explains the lights going out."** Prowl and Ratchet looked at me. I was slightly confused where did the mini twins go and when did Ratchet get here.

"Actually it wasn't me, if you watch the video closely you would see Storms eyes start to glow and turn almost into electricity. You can see the electricity go through his eyes."

They all looked at the video in shock too see what I said was true. **"So it looks like he's transforming the powers to you."** I nodded. **"I have a question, Catherine why aren't you sad or upset about your comrade offlining?"** I sighed then looked him in the eyes.

"I'm ok because I know this was technically all Primus' doing. He said our days was numbered he just said we're going to di...ur offline, but I know Storms coming back just changed." They all looked at me pity in their eyes.

**"Do you know when or how you're going to offline?"** I just shrugged when I did electricity shot out my palms breaking the ceiling in Primes' office. I slowly brought my hands back down to my side.

"Um..sorry I didn't know I could do that." I told him. I was completely baffled by the strange blow from my hands. When I looked up from my palms I saw everyone was watching me.

**"Ratchet?"** Optimus called not moving his eyes off of me. I felt a tingly sensation go through my body. **"My scans picked up that there is a high amount of electricity in her body, it's not hurting her, but by the looks of it she will need to train to keep it under control."** I looked at him 'now I have to practice fixing things, and practice keeping the electricity in my body.' I sighed. **"I want to run experiments on her to see what can trigger the flow."**

The twins looked at him in horror then they growled dangerously. **"Calm down. They aren't going to be anything that will hurt her, just see if some emotions can trigger different reactions or if she has a defense mode..."** He said a lot more, but to be honest I didn't care. ' I wonder what my parents are doing without me, are they happy, sad, worried.'

**"Kat this is your decision what do you want.**" I was brought back by Sunstreaker's voice. "Oh..um I'm ok with it." They all nodded. **"Good I want you to rest for a few days till we start ok, I would also say you stay with your guardians as much as possible."**

I sighed, but nodded to be honest I am pretty tired. As soon as I thought that I jumped up full of energy all of a sudden. "Can we go now?" I asked anxiously.** "Yes. Rest."** I looked at Ratchet with the 'really' look. "There will be no promises." I told him. The twins walked towards the door then left.

It was a quiet drive back to their room, it wasn't an awkward silence just silent. When we arrived to their room I went straight to my bed. I decided to practice my powers.

I closed my eyes focusing fully on my powers until I felt a light tap on my shoulders. In shock I jumped, and when I opened my eyes I couldn't see right.

It was almost like X-ray vision I could see the electricity run through everything. I looked around scared and amazed. "Electric what's wrong?" I looked towards the concern voice.

"I can't see right all I see is electricity." I grabbed my knees and pulled them up to my chest. "Ok...just close your eyes think of it turning off." I nodded I closed my eyes 'x-ray off off off.' when I opened them again it was all over.

I looked up to see Sideswipe in front of me in fear I leaped into his arms and hug him tight. I felt hands rub my shoulders trying to ease the tension.

I relaxed into the twins easily they were my closest thing to comfort I had. I don't know how long I was hugging the twins, but it was long enough for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I was being watched so I slowly turned around only to be met with those electric blue eyes. I looked away from Sunstreaker one question was on my mind.

"Why do you watch me when I sleep?" I didn't mean to actually say that out loud. I looked up to Sunstreaker only to see a blush on his face that had me giggling like a school girl.

"Um.. yo..yo..you're my ch..charge." I laughed at him, he was being adorable. 'Ironic how I'm called a charge and I have electric powers.' "You know, you're cute when you're flustered." I poked his nose too see if he would blush a new shade of red, and he did.

I loved his rouged cheeks. "I am not." He finally grumbled out I shook my head lightly at him. "Yes you are." I said then kissed his cheek I felt the heat radiate off of his cheeks. I sat up, and stretched I was in a pretty good mood.

"Come on I'm bored, and I want to go to my room to get ready." I told him trying to pull him up which I was epicly failing to. I sighed, and tried to push him up, and still failed. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

He just sat there with a smirk on his face, and his eyebrows raised. "Come on Sunny." His face soon failed. "Primus you're turning into Sideswipe." He said, I just laughed.

"Fine if you're not coming I'll go by myself, and hope the same thing won't happen like last time I wonder the halls." Horror went across his face. "You will not end up in the med bay again."

I smiled at him, and we both walked out the door. We went straight to my room. Were I did my daily route minus Practicing my powers. Today I wore a pink shirt with 2 penguins on it that said 'I didn't slap you I high fived your face.' Which Sunstreaker found hilarious.

When I was done getting ready we started aimlessly walking around the base chatting about random things. That was until we bumped straight into Sideswipe.

Well I guess bumped into him is an understatement. We heard him first then Sunstreaker tackled him to the floor, and then they started fighting.

Let me tell you what happened.

We were walking towards the main hangar while Sunstreaker was telling me about the battles he's been in. When we heard Sideswipe sing. "Sunny and Kat sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." I couldn't see where he was at, but Sunstreaker know.

Befor I could blink there they were wrestling on the floor. Then the loud speakers cut on, ** "Everyone to the main hangar."** I looked to the twins they just shrugged.

* * *

**So here you go. For the people that didn't understand Storms dead. He was dropped on to the ground his ribs broken he dragged himself to his room. I had to make him die for Primus' plans.**


	11. Death Valley and a new Gurdian

We were standing in the center of the main hanger I was on Sunstreaker's shoulder looking to Optimus. I tore my eyes away from him when I got the feeling someone was watching me again.

I turned around to see all the Autobots just staring at me. I frowned, and turned back to Sunstreaker. "Sunny why are they just staring at us?" He turned around to look at them.

He sent them a nasty glare, then turned back around. I saw Jazz walk up to us I waved at him he sent a wave back my way. As I turned to look at Optimus my vision switched to the X-ray vision.

In shock at the sudden switch I yelped and fell backwards. I felt someone catch me, but I couldn't see who it was. I tried to switch my vision back, but it wouldn't switch.

It would almost switch then jitter back to the X-ray vision, almost like a tv that lost connection.

**"Kat what is wrong?"** I looked to the voice in fear. "I can't see right." I rubbed at my eyes vigorously.** "Switch your vision back Electric."** He told me I could tell it was Sideswipe talking which mean he caught me. "I tried I can't."

I felt him hand me over to someone else. **"It's ok Kat it will come back."** I knew that was Sunstreaker talking I nodded at him. He held me close to his spark.

I whimpered quietly I was scared I was never going to see again. **"Is she ok?"** I knew that was Optimus' deep voice. **"Yes. Her vision switches to an X-ray type vision we're she can only see electricity."**

**"Ok… We have readings that newcomers are going to land in approximately 5 hours in a place called Death Valley.."** He slowly drifted off after saying death valley, no surprise there though. I thought I should explain why it was called Death Valley.

"Optimus it's only called Death Valley because it's one of the driest places in the US, and years and years ago some pioneers went, and tried to go through the valley some gave up and turned back, a few decided to keep going there way through one pioneer ended up dieing before he could make it out. The rest of the pioneers made it out one pioneer looked back at the valley and he said, 'Good-bye Death Valley.' "

**"That's good."** I nodded **"I'm going to have a team come with me to meet the comrades. Ratche, Ironhide, Jazz and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are coming."** I felt Sunstreaker stiffen. **"What about our charge."** When he said that my vision popped back I looked at Sunstreaker he was glaring at them.

**"She will be coming along to."** I felt Sunstreakers grip tighten around me in a protective manner. **"Isn't that dangerous."** He finally gritted out through his teeth.

**"No not really since they're from our fraction, but it's also a good time to start the experiments."** He had a very valid point. Sunstreaker still narrowed his eyes. "When do we leave" I asked trying to change the subject.

**"We leave in 2 and a half hours."** I nodded. "Come on guys lets go." They both grumbled, and started walking away. We went straight to the training room. Something was telling me they weren't too happy.

"Guys you have nothing to worry about." Sunstreakers holoform popped up in front of me. "And why is that, and don't say cause they're Autobots because where there's an autobot, there's a deceptiscum."

I put my hand on his shoulder and nodded. "True, but I do believe I have the world's best guardians, and I'm sure my powers will kick in if I'm in trouble." He looked me with a frown that ended up turning into a smirk. "I do believe I'm more than just the best. I'm awesome, handsome-"

Sideswipe popped up beside him. "Vain. don't forget vain." Sideswipe budded in, I laughed at him. Then Sunstreaker turned around and slap Sideswipe. I know he was surprise because he reeled.

"Ow, why'd you slap me?" Sunstreaker just smirked. "I didn't slap you I high fived your face." I laughed at him, and shook my head. Something's telling me he's been waiting to do that.

Sideswipe only glared at him, then he smirked. I figured they were talking over their twin bond. "You wouldn't." Sunstreaker finally growled which had me turn my attention to them.

"Try me." Sideswipe said with a sly smile. I sighed another fight was about to break out. Sunstreaker lunged at Sideswipe, but he easily dodged it. I went over to the shooting range. I picked up an Akdal MKA 1919, and loaded it up.

"Hey be careful powerful gun you got there." I looked up to see a middle age man with short hair he was extremely buff, and had scars litter over his body. He was wearing a military uniform. "Well Ironhide I had really long time to practice using this gun."

I aimed for the target I made sure my goggles were in check. I took the safety off the gun and I fired 9 rounds. All hitting the bullseye, I smiled at my perfect score. "Wow femme got aim."

I smiled at him. "Wer ya learn ta shoot lik' that." I smiled at Jazz then hugged him. "Me and my best friend went out and learned how to fire guns with ease."

He smirked at me then ruffled my hair. "Where are your guardians?" I rubbed the back off my neck sheepishly, "Well they kind of got in to another fight so I decided to let them fight it out."

Ironhide and Jazz shook their heads. I just went over, and grabbed a different gun. "Wow a Saiga-12 I don't know if you can handle that kid." Ironhide said. I turned and shoot him a smirk, then put my glasses back down took the safety off, and….FIRED. "Electric you're a good shot."

I turned to see the twins watching me I took off the glasses, and put the gun back. "Thanks." Sunstreaker just grumbled**, "Come on we got to get ready and go it's a 2 hour drive to the valley."** He growled then stormed off.

"What crawled up his tailpipe and died?" I asked I had heard other autobots say it so this seemed like the right time to say it. They all ended up laughing at me. "He's.. just made that he has to do a bet."

I cocked my head at him, "What's the bet?" Sideswipe abruptly stopped laughing. "I'll give you a hint he has to tell you something." I looked at him even more confused. "Ok." I piped up in a strangely good mood. Well that was until Sunstreaker came back not looking any happier when he left, and his eyes land on me.

He stormed over to me, but I knew he would never hurt me so I kept my smile on my face. "Hi Sunny feeling better." He growled at me, it actually scared me the glare mixed with the growl.

"Don't call me. That! understood. Now I said let's go it's almost time to leave!" He yelled at me, I shrank back trying to get away, but he was pulling me.

He was really starting to hurt my wrist, I whimpered. "Sunny-" He growled and tighten his grip on my wrist painfully. "I said Do. Not. Call. Me. THAT!" I nodded in fear, a tear rolled down my face as he tighten his grip, until a pop was heard through the whole training room. "Sunstreaker! Stop you're hurting me!"

I cried out trying to pull away, he just pulled back. I screamed in fear, I felt the electricity run through me until it shocked Sunstreaker. It was getting rid of the threat which was him at the moment.

"What the frag?!" He sneered at me. He let go of me, and I fell. He examine the nasty shock I gave him as he did that I scooted away trying to stand. I couldn't see straight tears blocking my vision.

I had finally gotten up, and I ran to the far corner, and wiped at my eyes trying to get the the tears to leave. When I was able to see again I saw all the Autobots were there now. They probably heard me all were looking dumbfounded even Sunstreaker. I watched him to if he was coming for my. "Kat I'm so sorry."

He took a step closer his words didn't register in my brain I was in fight or flight mode right now. He keep getting closer. Flight.

"No! Stay away from me!" I shouted at him, and I ran as fast as I could to get out of there. Then strong arms wrapped around me I looked up to see Ironhide.

I let him hold me as Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet walked over to me. "Calm down youngling, tell us what happened." I was in complete terror if I told Sunstreaker might hurt me again.

So I cried and cried, until someone grabbed my wrist which had me cry out in pain. Ratchet took it gently and scanned it, "Broken." He clarified. "Well I would think so, how hard he was holding her."

"Ironhide do you know what happened?" Ironhide nodded. "Yeah me, Jazz, and Sideswipe." So the three of them started explaining what happened"

When they were done I had finally got a hold of myself. "Optimus I don't want the twins as my guardians anymore...I..i...I don't feel safe with them." I finally said as quietly as possible I saw both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cringe.

"Very well youngling I was going to relieve them of their duties of guarding you any way they clearly don't know how too. Sunstreaker will be dealt with, and kept away from you."

I nodded my understanding. "Can I still go with the group to meet the newcomers." Optimus nodded then looked to Jazz. "Jazz would you mind being Catherine's newly assigned guardian?" Jazz looked at me then smiled I couldn't find it in me to smile back.

"Of cours Big bot." Optimus then turned to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker you both are relieved of your duty, Sunstreaker I want you in my office now." He growled. Sunstreaker gulped, but nodded he gave me one last glance then deactivated his holoform.

"So as ya ne' guar'ian hows 'bout we mak' ya faget taday." I looked at my new guardian then nodded.

* * *

**Oh Sunny screwed everything up again, but this time will she forgive him.**

**Who thinks they know who the newcomers are?**

**And what's going to happen in Primes' office?**

**DarkShadow out ;)**


	12. Tears of Love

Jazz showed me to his room as soon as we got there I went start too my bed. Jazz just sighed and turned on his holoform. I looked up at him with teary eyes. He just went over to some type of sound system set up.

I watched him curiously then a very familiar song came on I knew it all to well. So I began to sing with it not really noticing Jazz leaving.

**Sunstreaker POV**

I was pissed off at Sideswipe I slap him, and he dares to tell my secret. My guess he was waiting for a good time. **'Fine I won't tell her.'** He said, but I knew there was more to it, there always was.

He smirked at me, I gave him a wary look** 'What?'** I questioned. **'I won't tell, but you will before we get back to base after greeting the newcomers.'** I looked at him in horror how was I supposed to do that.

**'I can't and I want!'** Sideswipe smirk just grow.

**'But oh dear brother you have to tell her or else I will tell her, and every other 'bot on base. I will transform in the middle of the hanger when we get back, and say, 'My brother is madly in love with Kat.'** I growled at him.

**'Oh, and don't think that I won't, oh one more thing you have to kiss her. Deal?'** I looked at him anger radiating off of me at a dangerous amount. **'Deal.'** I growled at him while he just laughed. 'It can't be that hard right... Who am I kidding I can't tell her'

We walked into the shooting range where we saw are charge hit a bullseye. Sideswipe said something to her, but I didn't listen.** "Come on we got to get ready and go it's a 2 hour drive to the valley."** I growled before storming off I was beyond pissed at Sideswipe.

I realised Kat wasn't with me, and I heard all of them laughing so I went back to go get her. "Hi Sunny feeling better." I glared at her not wanting to her that nickname.

"Don't call me. That! understood. Now I said let's go it's almost time to leave!" She looked at me in fear, but it didn't processors right. "Sunny-" There she go again with the 'sunny'. "I said Do. Not. Call. Me. THAT!" She nodded fearful I didn't notice how tight I was gripping her wrist until it popped. "Sunstreaker! Stop you're hurting me" She cried but I paid no mind.

Then she shocked me it hurt like glitch. "What the frag?!" I sneered at her I looked at my hand to see if it was ok. I shook my head trying to focus start. I saw Kat was in the corner crying. 'What happened?'

Memories flashed across my vision. I was horrified I made a caution step forward. "Kat..I'm so sorry." I tried, but she only looked at my feet as I stepped forward. "NO. Stay away from me!" She shouted at me I flinched.

She ran away from me like her life depended on it. The rest of the time just flow by, and before I knew it. I lost my true love and was most likely in deep trouble.

* * *

I sat in Primes office getting 3 lectures at once that was until the door open. Jazz had a glare on his face that would make Megatron wither. I knew it was recreated to me.

**"Jazz aren't you suppose to be watching your charge?"** He nodded not letting the glare drop. **"I am."** Jazz rarely lost his accent. He held up a datapad that was filming Kat.

What I saw killed me sitting in her bed tears pouring out of her eyes, but what she was singing is what caught my attention.

**Seems like just yesterday**

**You were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything, it felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

**Now I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything**

**Opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright**

**For once in my life**

**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**So together, but so broken up inside**

**'Cause I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out**

**For hating you, I blame myself**

**Seeing you it kills me now**

**No, I don't cry on the outside**

**Anymore...**

**Anymore...**

I couldn't bare hearing anymore. **"Why Sunstreaker, What did she do?"** I looked at him before shuttering my optics. **"I didn't mean to hurt her…. He...I love her. Sideswipe wouldn't leave me alone so I lost it I never meant to hurt anyone, her in particular."** Everyone optics went wide even Optimus'.

A single energon tear rolled down my check.** " I lost any chance I had with her."** I wasn't even going to try to hide my emotions. **"Sideswipe finally reach the end of my line, and I was just a ticking time bomb."**

Jazz walked over to me. **"Man, She will get over it in time, but telling her what you told us she will completely forget about it."** I sighed saying it is easy doing it is the hard part, I'm not ready to come out, and tell her. I'm not ready to say…...

'Kat I love you.'

* * *

**So her you go, Galem guessed it right.**

**Now the question is what will happen next?**

**DarkShadow out**


	13. Lovely Dramatic Dream

**Normal POV**

I sang until I fell into a horrible sleep.

'_I walked down the sidewalk all alone. That was until a boy around my age probably a year or 2 older. "Hi." He turned to me as soon as he did his happy features fell. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned in disgust. "W..what do you mea?"_

_He shook his head then went back into the store. I slowly grabbed the handle, but when I did he looked the door. I stepped back shocked at his reaction. I looked into the window I screamed at my reflection._

_My brunette hair was greasy and gary and coming out, I had scratches, and gashes all over my face. My clothes were tore and rip. My eyes were two different colors. Open wounds were just littered everywhere on my body they spelt out every word I thought of myself. Yes these were the wounds no one could see. The pain I lock away that left nasty marks that only I can see._

_Then just a head I saw a cliff, I ran to it I wasn't going to watch the sunset. I ran to the edge and I took one step off the edge and I fell to my death. Finally over, at least I thought so. That was until….'_

_' "Child." I knew that voice. "Primus I can't help the Autobots." I couldn't bare to look into his eyes to scared to see shame and disappointment in his eyes. "Why? Child why can't you?" I was on my hands and knees tears dropped out of my eyes slowly. "I..it hurts too much…. I have no faith in myself. How am I suppose to bring faith in something if I don't even have it. I'm tired of pain, I'm tired of disappointment, I'm tired of crying, to be honest I'm tired of being tired…..But if I had to choose what I was most tired of, it would be me, I'm tired of being me." My knees and arms started to shake as I fell to the ground I slowly picked myself up on my shake hands and knees._

_Primus put one of his large finger under my chin, "Child did I ever say it was going to be easy. One reason I choose you to do this and no one else is because you didn't have faith. You all are suppose to help each other in the times you're struggling. Child you can't wait for the storm to pass, you have to learn to put on a coat and go out and play figure things out for yourself. You can't learn things if you don't try, you can't learn things if you give up. You have to get up dust yourself off and say is that the best you got life then try again." I looked into his big blue eyes searching for what I need it didn't take long to find the reassurance. I nodded at him I slowly got up I looked at him, "I'll keep trying." I said. He nodded "Your days are numbered Catherine I think you should look into what Sunstreaker was doing before you blow him off." I looked at him confused. "What does that mean?" He just chuckled, "Exactly how it sounded." Then we faded out. I was back on the cliff instead of me stepping off I stepped away, and ran home."I promise not blow him off." '_

I jolted awake out of my sleep I wiped my tears, stood up and went to search for an answer. 'I'll look for one instead of waiting on Sunstreaker to give me one.'

I ran into something hard and yellow speak of the devil. I was not ready to see him yet not even close to talk to him. "Please be Bumblebee. Please be Bumblebee." I slowly looked up and flinched it wasn't Bumblebee. I slowly took one step back he looked like he was about to grab me, until….

**"All Autobots and humans going on the mission report to the main hanger."** I sighed then spirited down the long hallway. When I made it to the main hanger I was full of energy. I looked up smiling wide, all autobots looked at me so confused.

**"Hey Electric are you ok?"** I jumped at the sound of the nickname, and ran behind Jazz. Everyone gasped at me I looked into the shiny hanger walls to see I was sparking. "Don't touch me." I say plainly still had the smile on my face.

I looked up to Ratchet he was looking worried. "It's my defensive system." I told him all the Autobots nodded except Sideswipe. **"Why did you go into the self defensive because of me I haven't done anything to you."** Jazz glared at Sideswipe the look was full of hate. "Because you're related to that." I spat out, and pointed at Sunstreaker as he came in.

I didn't want to hate him, I didn't hate him… I'm just going to stay clear of him. "And I know something now that I didn't before I talked to Primus a little while ago."

**"What did he say?"** Optimus questioned. "He told me a lot, but mostly he said I can't give up helping you guys it's not going to be easy at all and-." I decided not to tell them about Sunstreaker. **"And."** I shook my head they all gave me wary looks, but continued on with the preparations.

The whole time we were getting ready Sunstreaker watched my every move. 'Don't blow him off.' I shook my head trying to get rid of the voice. 'Am I blowing him off?' I shook my head. 'but to get answers I will have to talk to him.' I slowly made my way over to him each step I would reassure myself I'm okay.

"Hey Sunstreaker?" He looked at me completely shocked. "**Um.. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."** I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't want anything to do with you." He flinched. **"Um."** I laughed at him. "I'm just playing." He frowned then looked me into my eyes. "What Primus said it was about me." It wasn't a questioned. "Yeah he told me not to blow you off."

He smiled at me, **"So you're going with Primus said." **I shook my head. "No." I said simply. He transformed down, and his passenger door popped open. I hesitated 'Get back up.' I sat inside him.

"I can explain why I did what I did." I held my head down. "Can we not talk about it yet, I'll ride with you to the valley, I'll talk and joke with, but I will not act like everything is okay I will hesitate when I'm around you, but otherwise we're okay."

Sunstreaker looked me in shock. "Um okay, can I ask why you are so willing." I smiled at him, and climbed into his holoforms lap and hugged him. "Because I promised to not give up, that I'll get back up and say is that the best you got."

Sunstreaker laughed then hugged me back and kissed my cheek which of course made me blush. One thing crossed my mind that I wanted to say so bad.

'Sunny I love you.'

* * *

**Typical they both love each other. The dream is the most important part.**

**DarkShadow out**


	14. What does Pink Mean?

We were just arriving to Death Valley when the meteors broke through the atmosphere. I was amazed. I watched the night sky light up from the meteors.

I squeaked as I was lifted up. **"I thought you might want a better view."** I smiled at him out the corner if my eye I saw Jazz watching us closely.

Without warning my vision switched to X-ray vision. I looked up the energy going through the meteors were different. Two of them had electricity flowing upward while the others had it flowing down.

I looked at Sunstreaker and the other Autobots their electricity flowed upwards which met. Those weren't Autobots! "Um Optimus?" He looked at me.

**"Yes youngling?"** I looked at him fear written on my face. "I don't think all of those are Autobots." He nodded.** "Me either can you tell which is which."**

I looked up to the newcomers. "I think so the 5 behind the others are not Autobots." He nodded. "Autobots prepare for battle." I looked at Sunstreaker. "Can you put me down now." He shook his head. **"Why not?"** I looked at Jazz and smiled he took his job seriously, but Sunstreaker just shook his head.

"You can't be thinking of fighting with me still in your hold." I told him he nodded and smirked. "Mech you need to go see Ratchet when we go back to the base because there is something wrong with you."

I told him, he did a sideways glance. Before we know it the meteors were touching down. The ground was shaking from the force of the impacted. **"State your Destination."** The all four transformed and sulated Optimus.

**"Bluestreak sir that was some landing-"** He started rambling on about outer space. **"Blue shut up Smokescreen sir."** Him and Bluestreak looked like Prowl with the chevron and the doorwings.

**"Hound and this is Mirage sir."** He introduced the other mech. I looked around the cons were nowhere to be found. I slowly climbed down Sunstreaker.

I walked tell I heard the sound of transformation. I looked up the five Cons were transforming into one big Con. **"Menasor. Crush. Destroy."** I screamed as Menasor took one giant step towards me.

**"Pathetic human. Destroy."** I screamed again as Menasor picked me up not to gently I might add. In fear electricity began to come out rapidly. Menasor snarled in pain and throw me into the air. I didn't stop my attack from there. Bolts of electricity flow from my body.

The Autobots came running to see what the problem was. Before I could hit the ground I was caught by the one and only Sunstreaker. I was wide eyed in fear and crying.

Sunstreaker gently rocked me, trying to calm my nervous which was working. I began to quiet down I looked into his eyes as mine began to flutter shut. I didn't hear much of the battle after that I was engulfed in warmness, and very tired. **"Sleep sweetspark."** He whispered into my ear.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a load of pain I groaned. I opened my eyes the room was dimmed, I heard the beeping sound of my heart moniter. I knew where I was now. "How are you?" I jumped at the sudden voice and started shaking. I felt whoever it was climb on my bed.

"Hey there I didn't mean to scare you Kat." I knew that voice. "Su..Sunstreaker?" I questioned. "Yes." I laid my head on his chest trying to contain my rapidly beating heart. "Why won't you call me Sunny anymore I...liked it." I looked at him 'he hate it when people call him Sunny.' "Um..while you kind of told me not too, I believe you clearly said and I quote 'Do. Not. Call. Me. That.' So kind of figured you hated the nickname."

"Um well I do, but I like it when you call me Sunny, and I was being and idiot before so forget what I said." I sighed and pushed away from his embrace. "Well that's easier said then done."

He blinked then pulled me into a hug and laid us back down. I snuggled into him. "You smell like Sandalwood I like it...Sunny." I told him I looked up expecting him to be smirking, but blushing was what I saw.

I slowly drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When I woke up again Ratchet's holoform was watching me closely. "Hey Ratch'." He just nodded then went back to fiddling with my monitors. "That attack you caused on Menasor made you go into a power drainage, eat this." He handed me an energy bar, as soon as I took a bite

My mouth got this funny feeling like you get if you licked a battery, but it tasted pretty good. After I ate 3 of the bars I was starting to feel better.

"What was that?" I questioned that was no ordinary energy bar. "Hmm...It was an energy bar made out of electricity. How do you feel." I nodded at him. "Pretty good, still hungry, but I want to move."

"Yeah I figured as much with that pure energy in you, your body wants to burn it off." I nodded at him. "Here take these report back here 7 pm for more bars. Get out."

I was shocked by his sudden reaction, but I did as I was told. I went into the main hangar where the 'bots were socializing. Well most of the 'bots. Sunstreaker was hanging around in a corner.

I figured he was a little anti-social. I went over to Jazz. "Hey Jazz is it ok I go outside." He looked at me hesitantly. "You can't keep electricity still Jazz, especially electricity that's just been energized." He sighed**, "Go hea' lil lady."** I smiled up at him.

I ran outside when I got out there I noticed it was drizzling, I could sense the storm coming I could feel the electricity in my body shake. "Rain." I confirmed.

I pulled a datapad Ratchet gave to me when we first found out about the energy in my body. I decided this was a better time than any to learn about electricity.

I was reading for a good 30 minutes when I came across electrons and lighting. I smiled I focused my energy on the electrons in the earth I looked at the sky to see a dark gray cloud form above me.

Lightning struck everywhere the bolts flashed different colors. I stop focusing on the lighting, but the colors just came more frequently. I whipped my head when I heard footsteps come my way. Dust flow into my eyes it burned like hell. I looked at the lighting and it had turn purple. I was amazed it turns the color of my feelings.

I thought about having more of those energy bar thingies, the color turned gold. 'That is so awesome can I touch it?' I constructed a lightning bolt to land right next to me as it did as I instructed I set my hand out to touch it.

It gave me that same tingling sensation that the energy bar gave me. I sat down on the ground and made my own lightning show, but then I got a stinging sensation in my chest when Sunstreaker came to mind. The lightning strikes started off pink which I didn't know what that color meant, but in the middle it started turning a purple which I knew from experience that it was pain. 'The pain from my chest I suppose.' At the end of the bolts it started changing into a deep purple as the pain in my chest grow.

Then my thoughts shifted to Storm's and Nicole's death, and the colors shifted to a gloomy gary which is really odd to see gary on gary. Then I cleared the colors and clouds. I unwrapped another energy bar and popped it into my mouth.

"That…Was amazing." I heard someone shout. I squeaked in shock of being snuck up on. This time I felt the electricity in my body start sparking

I turned around to see all the Autobots standing there in their holoforms just watching me.

* * *

**Poof chapter 14. Please R&R. Thanks to alal my followers and favoriters and reviewers.**

**I personally like the next chapter.**

**Anyways DarkShadow Out :P**


	15. Pink Love

I laughed nervously, "So how long you been watching?" Ironhide walked up. "We got here not to long ago when we saw the humans gather around just staring." I frowned. "We only came over when we saw Sunstreaker staring at something." Will explained.

I turned to look at Sunstreaker, then shook my head. "So what's your excuse now?" He frowned at me. "Excuse? Excuse for what?" I laughed at him, "I catch you staring at me all the time last time I recall you saying because I was your charge, well I'm not your charge anymore why were you watching me?"

He began to blush while Jazz and the other Autobots laughed. "Because… Umm.. You.. I...Lights..You...Pretty. Yeah." I laughed at him as he blushed even more.

"So what were you doing anyway?" Sideswipe asked curiously. "I was playing with lightning, and found out when I play with it, the bolts turn colors I'm feeling. Like when it was purple it symbolized pain, or when it was gary, grief and sorrow I was thinking about Nicole and Storm."

"What does pink stand for?" Sunstreaker asked hesitantly. "Um.. I don't really know.. I think it stands for for love." As soon as I said that all eyes were staring at me.

Out of nowhere Sunstreaker blurtied out, "Who were you thinking about?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why I got to be thinking about somebody it could be a something…" Will just laughed at me as I pouted. "What were you thinking about." I sighed. "Uumm… Storm?" I heard even more laughs.

Then out of nowhere a cloud rolled in, and a bright bolt landed right next to me I yelped. I jumped up and ran in between Jazz and Sunstreaker. "Let's go in." Optimus concluded, as soon as we took a step it started raining.

We all laughed as we ran back to the base. Once again Sunstreaker was staring at me. I walked over to him and with all my guts I said "Sunny I was thinking about you." He looked me confused I rushed into the base before awareness hit him.

**Sunstreaker's Pov**

I watched as Kat says something to Jazz. I was about to up my audios, but then I figured that's a bit much Jazz is her guardian now. Besides I'll classify that as obsessed, and I am not obsessed.

I watched her go outside not able to peel my optics from her. When she's out of site I just stand there looking at the spot where I last saw her. Just thinking she was going to come skipping back in calling me and Sideswipe to follow her, she would have that sparkle in her eye's that no one in base has seen in quite sometime.

The last time I remember her so distant is when Story offlined, but the last time she was like this not talking to us locked up to herself was when she first was her.

I went, and screwed up again, and now she hesitates to even look at me. I can clearly see the fear in her eyes when she talks to me. Or the way she her body goes tense when she calls me Sunny.

I couldn't handle not being able to watch her so I followed her outside. I saw her looking at the sky focusing on nothing. I look at her curiously then a color flash through the sky. Lightning isn't normally that color. I watch as awe fills her face and that sparkle in her eyes comes back.

Next thing I know clos are flashing through the sky humans and Autobots come out to join me to watch the magnificent color/ light show. She looks happy, but boredom and the distant look soon fills her face again. She clears the lightning and the clouds, and pulls out some sort of bar and starts eating it.

"That...Was amazing some human said I didn't really pay attention to busy trying to figure out the colors. She jumped up she probably didn't realised we were watching her.

She started sparking everyone backed up the news about how she took down Menasor spreaded around the base pretty fast. "How long have you been watching?" She asked us.

I had completely toned everything out searching the internet about the colors, well that was until I heard my name. The human William was explaining why they were out here.

She looked at me a sly smile on her face something was telling me I wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"What's your excuse now?" I frowned at her lost like I didn't know what. "Excuse? Excuse for what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I catch you staring at me all the time last time I recall you saying because I was your charge, well I'm not your charge anymore why were you watching me?" I blush as everyone looks at me, and laughs. "Because… Umm.. You.. I...Lights..You...Pretty. Yeah." She starts laughing at me with everyone else, I feel my cheeks heat up even more

"So what were you doing anyway?" Sideswipe asked curiously."I was playing with lightning, and found out when I play with it, the bolts turn colors I'm feeling. Like when it was purple it symbolized pain, or when it was gary, grief and sorrow I was thinking about Nicole and Storm."

She explains to us, but that only explained those to colors. "What does pink stand for?" I questioned her hesitantly. "Um.. I don't really know.. I think it stands for for love." All our optics watch her closely. 'Love?' 'who was she thinking about.' Not noticing I had blurtied that part.

"Why I got to be thinking about somebody it could be a something…" She says defensively which made the humans laugh.

"What were you thinking about?" Some human asked I should really pay attention to names but then again I only tolerate about 3 humans in general, Will, Epps, and lastly Kat. "Uumm… Storm?" I heard even more laughs.

Sounded like she wasn't sure what she was thinking about. I watch her as she looked at the clouds rolling in. Out of nowhere a lightning strike lands right next to her.

She yelps then ran in between me and Jazz which made me smile. "Let's go in." Optimus told us I was more than happy to go in, but it started rain as we began to walk.

I was the first one to start running, I heard laughed behind me, but I did not care I was wet.

Before I went in Kat looked at me with her shimmering eyes. "Sunny I was thinking about you." I looked at her confused think about me, what did she mean before I could ask she was gone.

* * *

**Is that a confession I hear. Storm is going too be brought back up so don't be surpise.**

**DarkShadow Out :]**


	16. Flappy bird and Love

**Normal POV**

I went into the Rec room to find something to do. "Hey Shock you doing anything tonight?" One of the girl soldiers asked. I looked at her confused. "Shock?"

I questioned, she laughed . "Yeah we heard about what you did to that Decepticreep. Shock justed seemed to fit." I nodded. "Neh I'm not doing anything tonight."

She walked over to me, "Good some of us girls are having a sleepover tomorrow we thought you might want to join." I nodded at her happily I looked at the clock it was time to see Ratchet.

"I have to go bye." I called out to her, "Oh what's your name?" The girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Brittney everyone just calls me Brit!" She shouted to me I nodded.

When I made it to the maed bay it was only 6:50 so I was early. I walked in, "Hey Ratch I'm here." I called to him. He looked at me then the time. "You're early." He sound shock I just shrugged. "Yeah I had nothing better to do."

He nodded the his holoform fizzed in. "Here are your bars, I want you to be in bed at 9:30." I nodded not in the mood to argue. After he explained everything he thought I needed to know he let me go.

I was tired I probably go to bed early since I was so tired. When I made it to my room I saw Sunstreaker camping out in front of my door. "Um… Sunny?" I asked.

He jumped up, "Oh hey Kat can I talk-" He was cut off by the loud speakers. **"Everyone to the main hanger I repeat everyone to the main hanger ."**

I looked to Sunstreaker he just shrugged and we walked to the main hanger. When we got there it was pretty packed. Sunstreaker transformed and carried me to the front next to his brother.

**"We have just got sight of newcomers and they are not alone."** Optimus said in his leader voice I could easily hear the sadness in it. **"How many?"** Sunstreaker asked. **"That is unknown All Autobots will be coming unless you just arrived. Kat do you mind coming?"** Before I could open my mouth Sunstreaker was already growling.

**"Yes she minds."** I glared at Sunstreaker. "Sunny you're doing it again you're not my guardian. I can make decisions Sunstreaker, I'm a big girl." I huffed.** "Can you?"** I glared at him, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

He growled at me, "**Exactly how it sounded prove you need a guardian."** I growled at him, "I have one and he's better than you." I know everyone was staring at us. Sunstreaker opened his mouth to say something when…. **"Sunstreaker that is enough. She is right she can make a choice."** Sunstreaker only grumbled.

"Thank you Optimus I do not mind coming, might I ask why?" He smiled at me. **"Your electric powers are very useful."** I laughed and nodded. **"We leave for Kings Canyon in 3 hours."** We all nodded and parted our ways.

Whne we finally left I was riding with Sunstreaker no shock there, but he was upset at me. He wouldn't talk to me so I played his game, but my way I pulled out my kindle and began to play it.

He turned on his holoform an hour and a half ago when he saw what I was doing. I was playing Flappy birds space. He grabbed my kindle out my hands, and started to play.

He couldn't get past one point I laughed at him. "Oh and like you can get better." He glared at my kindle, "I can." I told him I snatch it back and had got all the way up to 6 points. Sunstreakers mouth flew open.

"Close your mouth or something might fly in." I teased.

That's how we spent our rid there. When we go there it was around 9:00 PM. "I have something to tell you." Sunstreaker said. He told Optimus something then we left the group.

He had finally parked in a clearing, we got a beautiful sight of the sky a full moon stars shimmering. "Kat I wanted to tell you this forever it's also the bet I made with Sides that ended badly."

I cocked my head at him confused. "Kat I like you. No scratch that I am in love with you, madly in love with you." I went wide eyed so he did like me. "Now...do you like me?" He questioned, I facepalmed he didn't understand what I said earlier. "Sunny I already told you the pink lighting stands for love. I said I was thinking about you."

"Oh.. That's what you meant." I laughed softly, he slowly walked closer to me. He gently pushed me against the hood of his car, he looked me in the eyes and I looked back.

He slowly lean forward and ever so slowly are lips touch. At first it was hesitant and gentle, a little while later it became more rough and demanding. He licked my lips confused I didn't do anything.

Not like that I guess he gripped my rear which had me gasp sharply, and he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. I slowly closed my eyes lost in the sensation. Then we heard the rumble as the meteors going through the atmosphere.

We pulled away panting lightly. "I love you Shock." Sunstreaker finally said. "I love you too Sunny." We looked at the sky watching the newcomers. "Sunny those readings are off."

* * *

**Finally a confession. Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff and that's why it's called cliffhanger. :D**

**DarkShadow out**


	17. Storm?

Sunstreaker looked at me and nodded, he pulled me into his alt and we were off.

When we finally got to the group everyone was staring at us.** "Where did you go?"** Asked Sideswipe, I ignored him with the fact the meteors were different and there was lots of them.

I turned on my X-ray vision which is way easier to control. "What?" I questioned confused. **"What is it?"** Optimus asked me. "The meteors those 4 right there are Autobots, but they're still different." I looked at the group it took me a minute to figure out why.. "No wonder they're different from you guys, you're all mechs, and those aren't mechs. Femmes." I conclude it. I looked over to the one in front.

"That one there is badly injured there all injured like they were just in a heated battle. The one behind him is a 'con. That one over there is like an animal. Um Turbo Fox what the hell, That one over there is in stasis lock and is also a femme. Um lets see that one tailing the con in the front is the most injured out of all of them, looks to be his spark."

"Um there are 11 Autobots that I can see, one turbo fox the rest are cons thats 21 cons to be exact." I switch my vision back to normal I looked at everyone their mouths were just hanging open.

**"Autobots prepare for battle."** Optimus said when he got out of his trans. The humans and Autobots pulled out their weapons I just ate and energy bar.

We waited tell everyone hit the Earth before we did anything. We were out numbered and losing. I cut into the Autobots come** :::I have an idea send them my way.:::Shock :::You crazy femme!:::Ironhide :::Maybe...I am going out with Sunstreaker.::: Shock :::So you are going out with me.. Yes!:::Sunstreaker :::Woah you going out with Sunstreaker? when did that happen?!:::Sideswipe :::I disapprove!:::Jazz.** I huffed** :::Can we talk about this later, battle, we're losing, send them my way I'll shock them and send them back.:::Shock :::I approve the plan:::Prowl :::Good Shock out:::Shock.**

Before I knew it cons were flooding my way. I looked at the sky as dark clouds began to roll in. With my strength I sent the lightning striking down on all Decepticons. They snarled in pain I was sending back to the Autobots when someone grabbed me.

**"Haven't you heard the saying pick on someone your own size?"** The mech asked.** "Sideways put her down!"** Growled Sunstreaker, but he didn't do as told. "Haven't your creator ever told you not to play with electricity?" I ask he gave me a confused look I started sparking electricity .

He soon dropped me, but Sunny caught me. Before we knew it the battle was over the Cons had fled. We were doing a damage report, I was fine I just need like 10 energy bars.**"What is your name human?"** I looked up to the femme.

"I'm Kat, but everyone either calls me Shock or Electric. What's your name." She nodded, "My name is Elite-one that's Chromia, Moonracer, and Arcee, the mechs are. Ultra Magnus, Blurr, Hot Rod, Cliffjumper, Red Alert, and Inferno." I nodded to her Sunstreaker waved me over so I went to see what he wanted.

Then the turbo fox came running towards me with his metal like tongue lick my face.

"Disgusting." I said trying to push him away. **"Do you know him Shock?"** Sunstreaker asked, I looked up at him, "Yes Sunstreaker I know a turbo fox from planet."

My voice was dripping with sarcasm.. The fox whined loudly, and nuzzled my head. I saw it's collar looked oddly like Storm's it also had writing on it I read it out loud.

"Life isn't about waiting for the Storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain." I gasped as I finish a smile grow on my face

"Storm?" I asked. It jumped up and down and licked my face. "Storm." I said one last time I hugged my pup to death tears spilling out my eyes.

**"Storm, but how?"** I looked to the Autobots, "To be honest I don't care, but I do know Primus did it." At the mention of his name Stom sat down next to me.

He gently picked me up, and this portal was in front of me. I looked in, and I knew we both walked in just like that, Not hearing people calling for us.

* * *

**So I wanted you all to wait awhile the next chap is going to be sooo juicy.**

**Storms back yah.**

**But where in the pit is Shock going? You may never know. :p**

**DarkShadow out. **


	18. ElectricShock and Electrcity

_"Child I see you forgave Sunstreaker." I looked to Primus and smiled happily. "Do you have faith now." He asked me. "Yes Primus I do I believe in the impossible now." He patted my head. "Your days are up, so it is now time for you to change just like Storm and just like Nicole." I smiled at him happy as can be. "Are you ready." I nodded._

_He cup me in his big hands, and in a split second I felt pain and then nothing. When I opened my eyes again Primus wasn't as tall as he was before. I looked down at my body it was made out of metal. "Now child listen close Nicole looks just like you just with opposite coloring you two are now blood sisters, you two are split spark femmes there is only suppose to be one set of split sparks which just so happens to be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but I change it one set for a mech and femme. You have multiple transforming sequences so you can turn human and Cybertronian Return I'll bring you back later in time for your second mission." I nodded at him._

_I picked up Storm and walked out of the portal."_

Everyones mouth flew open at the sight of me. **"What happened to you?"** Sunstreaker asked.** "My days were numbered until I changed, today was my last day. You like?"** He just nodded. **"Pretty."** Was his only word I giggled at his goofiness.

I walked over to the femme that was in stassi she looked just like me, but opposite colors. I was Black with electric blue rims and out lined in electric blue while she was blue with black rims and outlined in black. I touched her chassis where her spark is, and she jolted online.

I looked her in the optics to see if she remembered me. She jumped up and hugged me energon tears pooled out of her optics.

**"It's ok, it's ok."** I told her.

**"I miss you much I won't leave anymore, please don't leave me."** She had the same musical voice I did.

**"I won't leave you I promise."** I pulled her away so she could look me in the optics to see how serious I was.

I slapped her in the back of the helm, **"Ooww. What was that for?"** She whined.

**"For leaving me and saying good-bye when I said not to."** I huffed she just laughed.

**"Uhh... ok then Kat do you and her have a alt mode."** I looked to Ratchet and nodded.

**"Good it's time to go."** We both transformed into a Tron Lamborghini Aventador just opposite colors, we got a lot of wolf whistles and cat of driving back we were flown back.

* * *

**Back at base...**

Ratchet took me and Nicole back for a full check-up first, Optimus joined us. **"Let me get this straight Primus brought back your friend Nicole, turned you Cybertronians and into sisters, not just any sister either split spark twins."** We both nodded.** "In all my years as a medic…. Do you still have the control over electricity?"** I nodded,** "So does my sister."** I smiled at the fact we get to call each other sisters.

She smiled to, but soon frowned and rubbed her chassis I felt her pain. **"Ratchet why does our spark hurt?"** I asked he frowned and ran scans over us.

**"You two have been separated for time the bond is weak spend as much time as possible together to strengthen the bond."** I nodded.

Ratchet left to check on some other patients Optimus stepped forward.

"**Are you going to change your destination?"** Optimus asked I looked at Nikky she just nodded. **"Yes Prime my new name is now, ElectricShock."** He chuckled at me lightly 'yes I used my two of my nicknames.' **"My name is Electricity."** Nikky said proud of her name.

**"Ok then ElectricShock and Electricity welcome to the Autobots."** We both nodded. We exited the med bay, **"I'm going to introduce you to all the Autobots ok?"** She nodded happily.

First stop the rec room. **"Lets see him over there is Jazz, that's Prowl, that's Hound, Bluestreak, Mirage, Smokescreen, Mudflap & Skids, or idiots, Ironhide, jolt, and last but not less Sideswipe & Sunstreaker. Sunny's mine."** I told her she just laughed and nodded as we walked over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. **"Hey Sunny."** He grumbled,** "Now you want to talk to me?"**

I looked at him confused then to Sideswipe he just shrugged. **'His brother's cute..'** I turned and look at her wide optic. I sat on Sunstreakers lap as he glared at Electricity. **"What's wrong Sunny?"** I asked.

**"You haven't said a word to me since she came, you even ignored me com."** He hissed at my sister like he was disgusted. I shrank away from him, my sister flinched.** "I'm sorry Sunstreaker, but she's my twin, my other half, I was drawn to her I couldn't help it."**

Sunstreaker looked at me in shock, **"Wait other half like...split spark?"** He questioned I nodded as an energon tear fell down my faceplate. Sunstreaker sat up and wiped my tears away.

**"I'm so sorry, Primus I'm and idiot, I didn't know, don't cry hey Prime told everyone you changed your name what is it?"** He asked trying to change the subject. **"Oohh.. I'm ElectricShock and this is my twin Electricity."** I told him, he smiled at me.

He held out his servo to 'City, **"Nice to meet you."** My sister looked at his servo histantly. '**It's ok 'City.'** She looked at me. **'I don't think he likes me.'** I sighed .

**"He's just a hot head, and if he even thinks about hurting you I'll shock his aft so hard, I didn't get the nickname Shock for nothing."** She giggled at me, and shook his servo. **"I'm Sunstreaker call me Sunny for short and this is my idiot twin Sideswipe."** She snorted at him I knew she read my memories.

**"He's the idiot."** Sunstreaker looked at her. **"That's not nice 'City. She was looking at my memories."** He just nodded.:**::My brother like your sister.:::** Sunny I looked at him** :::Funny my sister likes your brother.::: Shock.** Sunstreaker chuckled.

**"Hey Sides can you do me a favor?"** I asked he looked at me and nodded. **"I want to spend some time with Sunny mind showing 'City here around."**

Sideswipe only grinned, **"Showing a pretty femme like her would be a pleasure."** He said City blushed. **"But I thought Ratchet said to-"** I cut her off. **"Frag that. We're fine. Do this for your sister, your twin, your 'other' half…. Do it cause-"** I said the rest over the bond. '**you like him, and we can have rockin' double dates.'** She sighed dramatically.** "Only for that."** I chuckled.

**"Let's go to my room Sunny."** He nodded, and we went off our separate ways.

* * *

**Surprise Nikky is back, and there sisters, not just any sisters there twins, and not just any set of tins, but split spark twins. One part I didn't add... There can only be one set of split spark, So skids and mudflap are not. The only reason they can be split spark is it's because it's one set for femmes and one set for mechs. Ohh and there different from any other split spark you'll find out later.**

**DarkShadow Out...**


	19. That is an order

Me and Sunstreaker walked down the corridor silently. When we made it in my room Sunstreaker immediately kissed me. I happily kissed him back realising I really like Sunstreaker's taste.

I finally broke away from the kiss panting lightly, Sunstreaker smirked, and licked my lips I smirked right back. **"So you share a room with your twin to?"** I nodded.

I pulled him to my berth. **"Yeah we were talking about how we were going to paint it."** Sunstreaker looked at me in interest. **"What are you going to do?"** He questioned. I smiled happily, **"Well we are going to make storm clouds on the ceiling Lightning going down the wall, Primus is going to be on the ceiling looking down on us, and in the corner there will be a sun."**

I told him his eyes widen.** "That's a little advance want some help, me and Siders paint all the time."** I nodded at him.

**"Speaking of Storm where is he?"** Sunny questioned. **"He's with Hound."** I told him. Sunstreaker kissed my neck I tilted my head a little to give him more access.

He happily continued he nipped one of the cables in my neck. I gasped at the strange feeling. **"Hey... you should... tell... your twin not to come in."** I smiled then nodded.** 'Hey sis me and Sunny have 'things' to do, can you sleep in there room?'**

**Electricity POV**

I was having a ball with Sideswipe he was really more we walked and talked the more I started to like him. **"Hey Sides I'm getting tired can we go back to my room."** He nodded.

Turns out the twins room is right across from ours. **'Hey sis me and Sunny have things to do, can you sleep in there room?'** I sighed of course he was going to get busy with her tonight. In our room, now it's going to smell like Sunstreaker. disgusting.

**"Hey Sides my sister and Sunstreaker are about to do things I don't want to hear or see can I stay with you tonight?"** He nodded, **"My brother just told me."** I shook my head. Sides punched in the code into his room. I laid across Sunstreaker's berth, **"Why are you laying over there?" **I looked at him confused.

He laughed slightly, then patted the spot on his bed next to him. I shook my head, he smirk then got up and walked over to me. **"No Sides."** He laughed even more then lifted me up.

I fought him and squealed loudly, **"Sideswipe you put me down right now."** I told him as I beat his backstrut. He nodded then dropped me on his breth. I glared up at him, he smirked and crawled over me. He paused when he was directly on top of me. He looked me dead in the optics then ever so slowly he leaned forward and kissed me. I looked at him shocked he liked me to.

I hesitantly kissed him back. Through the rest on the night we kissed and cuddled.

**Normal POV**

When I woke up I wasn't surprised to see Sunstreaker watching me. **"How did you like last night?"** I fragging loved last night. **"It was amazing, you know I really love you."** He smiled then nuzzled my neck. **"Lets go get your sister and my brother so we can get some energon." **I nodded,** 'Hey sis you and Sides up yet.' 'No.'** I chuckled. I stood up and all of a sudden pain washed over me.

I ended up back on the berth groaning in pain. Sunstreaker being Sunstreaker laughed at me. **"Just for laughing you're giving me a piggyback ride."** Sunstreaker laughed more. **"No I'm not, that'll scratch my paint."** He stated I whimpered, and gave him the kicked puppy look.

I ended up riding his back with a smirk. He enter the code for his room, and strolled in. We saw Sideswipe and 'City recharging cuddling on the berth.** "'City get your lazy aft up."** She jumped up and glared at me Sides woke up to smiling.

He leaned over and kissed my sister**. "Whoa when did that happen?"** I questioned.** "Like at midnight I refused to cuddle with him, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. So why is Sunny giving you a piggyback ride."** Sunstreaker grumbled I laughed, **"Do you really want to know?"** I asked both Sides and 'City nodded. I sent City the memory file.

Both of them shrieked which had me and Sunny dying laughing. **"TMI, jeez didn't want to see that." 'Well they are twins you were going to see it advantally they are the same size.'** She groaned then frowned. **"You don't know that for a fact. Everyone is different"**

**"What are you two talking about?"** I think Sideswipe asked.

I shrugged, **"Is that a bet I hear? I vote same."**

**'I vote Sideswipes bigger'**

**"Please….Well to settle this you are going to have to do it."**

She huffed. Then Sideswipe put her on his back and we left the room.

* * *

We had just walked into the rec room, and all optics turned to us Prowl actually glitched. **'They're all staring at us.'** I looked at 'City, and shrugged. **"Yeah they do that, you can ignore them or comment on it." 'Watch.'** I shifted uncomfortably on Sunstreaker's back. **"What's the matter sweetspark?"** He asked concerned. **"Nothing, I just hate it when they're all staring at us, like we are from another world."** He nodded.

He sent out that infamous glare of his, everyone immediately looked away. Hound one of my favorite bots walked up to us, Sunstreaker in defense growled at him. I bopped him upside the helm he looked away with a deep frown.

**"Good morning Hound. What can I do for you?"** I asked. He sent me a smile. **"We've all been told you have a new destination, we were just wondering what it was?" **I smiled, and climbed off Sunny's back being very careful of his pait.

Electricity followed my lead. **"Oh.. Well I'm Electricshock, and this is my twin."** I pointed to Electricity, she waved shyly. **"Hi I'm Electricity or 'City for short." **

The Autobots nodded. One of them looked at us with a look that looked very familiar. Sunny walked up behind me and whispered in my audio,** "Me and Sideswipe are going to get you two energon ok?"** I nodded at him.

He smiled then stole a kiss from me I happily kissed him back. Me and 'City sat at a near by booth. I saw Jazz and happily waved at him. He frowned at me, and had a glare that was so cold it hurt.

**'Hey sis you ok.'** I nodded. **:::I don't approve you being with Sunstreaker, or your sister with sideswipe:::Jazz.** I frowned at him and turn my attention to the twins. I began telling them what Jazz said.

They both frowned not happy.** :::Why not?:::Shock :::Because they're bad. They're players.:::Jazz :::No they're not!::: :::Don't make me get Prowl to back me up, because I will, get away from them.::: "You bet not!"** I hissed out, my optics narrowed dangerously.

Sunstreaker looked at me, and began to rub the tension out of my shoulders. Ratchet came in cranky as always. **"Who glitched him?"** He growled all fingers pointed to me, 'City, and the twins.

Ratchet took out his trusty wrench. **"It was an accident, how were we suppose to know getting a piggyback ride from them would do that."** I said innocently Ratchet only grumbled to himself. **"Now you know."**

We were talking for a good ten minutes when Prowl looked at us. **"I have to agree with Jazz on this one."** The twins looked at him confused.** "I don't see the problem with it."** Prowl sighed, while me and 'City glared daggers at the smirking Jazz. **"You two would serve to be a distraction to the twins."**

Sunstreaker growled at him,** "They are NOT a distraction."** I could see he was trying to control his anger.** "I say they would be you both had patrol last night where were you?"** I looked at Sunstreaker, he smiled nervously at me, I shook my head. **:::You had a patrol?!::: Shock :::Yeah kind of I talk to Prime about it he said as long as we make it up::: Sunstreaker :::You better make it up or else.:::** I growled at him. **"We will." **He reassured me.

Jazz looked at us with a glare **"Interfacing."** Sunstreaker spit out his energon,

**"How in the pit did you know that?!"** He sounded really really mad.

**"Sunstreaker I'm not the head of Special OPS for nothing." '**City growled at him.

**"You were spying on us!"** I yelled at him.

Prowl didn't look to happy, **"That was a big risk and you knew that Sunstreaker. I advise you you two stay away from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."** Sideswipe was the one to growl this time.

**"They don't have to they are OURS."** He growled. Prowl narrowed his eyes, **"That is an order."** I looked at him wide eyed. **"You c...can't d...do that."** He looked at me, **"I can, and I did."** I was getting anger and anger.

I stood up my sister followed my lead, I glared daggers at Jazz, and I stormed out the room. Not noticing I was sending sparks everywhere.

* * *

**So something is up with fanfiction. So I fixed the chapter.**

**DarkShadow out**


	20. This means war!

**It took me forever but know I know how too copy and paste again finally. Why no update? I am so bored so I put this chapter up you're welcome.**

* * *

**Ratchet POV**

I was pissed that Shock didn't follow my orders, I was about to yell at her until…. Sparks? She was sparking, and by the look of it she didn't even know.

I watch the argument go on, in my mind I was siding with the twins on this. I watched as the femme twins stormed out of the rec room with Storm hot on their heels. The next thing I knew sparks flew into the rec room straight to the lights. Which flickered with the strength of the electricity.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both got up and followed in ElectricShock and Electricity's ped steps, storming out the room they just slammed the door on the way out.

"What have you done." I stated to Prowl and Jazz I walked out of the room after the terror twins . Prowl and Jazz were playing with electricity.

I was in front of their door it wasn't closed all the way so I opened it just a little more. What I saw was spark breaking and unknown of. Sideswipe was sitting with Sunstreaker on his berth both crying there optics out Sunstreaker more than Sideswipe.

**"What…are we….g...goo..gooing to...do?"** Sunstreaker asked. Sideswipe just shook his head they didn't say a word after that talking over the bond I guess. This is not going to end well and I fear, Shock is going to fell the most pain. This only mad me anger.

**Sunstreaker POV**

I was crying on my berth with Sideswipe I couldn't believe Prowl banned us from seeing are loves. What did we ever do to him? Forget I asked.** "It's not fair."** Sideswipe nodded in agreement. I didn't know how long we were crying for, but we ended up going into recharge in my berth. When we woke up I was slightly confused on why Sideswipe was sleep with me in my berth.

I shrugged and got up Sideswipe woke soon after me confused why he was there too. We opened are door to head over to the training room. When we opened our door, Shock and City opened theirs.

All the memories flooded back painfully it felt like someone went in and ripped my spark right out of the casing, it burned and it was agonizing. I whined she only gave me sad eyes. "**What are w-"** Jazz popped up out of nowhere, **"Ratchet wants to see you two.**" He didn't even look at me or Sideswipe.

**Normal POV**

I groaned, and shook my helm. I grabbed my sister's arm, **"Come on sis lets go before he sends the whole base out looking for us."** She sighed, but she obeyed, and we went to the med bay.

When we walked into the medbay Ratchet was looking over a datapad. **"You wanted to see us?"** Ratchet nodded, **"I wanted to talk to you, sit on that berth."** He pointed to the berth on the far corner. **"Ratchet if ir's about me sleepcwith the Sunny, I'm sorry he was being an aft too my sister." **Ratchet only growled, **"It is not about that, although I am pissed about that."**

When we walked over to the berths the med bay doors opened again, me and City didn't bother to pay attention to who it was, too busy think about what to do today. Ratchet had walked over to us when we finally looked up. **"Sunstreaker...Sideswipe?"** I questioned we all looked at Ratchet. **"I find it a safety hazard when you all are away from each other so Prowl's order doesn't apply here since I'm CMO."** Then he walked away.

I looked quite stunned I was sure he was going to yell. I just shrugged and hopped up into Sunny's arms he kissed me like I've been away for vorns.

**"You know Jazz is going to be so POed."** Sideswipe told us I shrugged. **"It'll be worth it."** 'City told him I nodded in agreement. Me and Sunny went a few berths away for Sides and City so we could have semi private time.

We kissed and cuddled until they had to go on patrol. We all walked out the med bay together not a single sight of Jazz or Prowl which was very good. We waved our goodbyes to them, and as we turned around to go to the training room guess who we see, go head guess? I bet you get it wrong **"Your names are ElectricShock & Electricity, right?"** We both nodded, he smiled happily. **"Well I'm Hot Rod."** Once again we nodded, he was the mech giving us that very familiar look. It was the one the twins give us.

**"Oh..Um..Hi."** I stuttered confused on what to say. Jazz walked up with a look that said, 'I saw everything I told you not to do with the twins' which by the why was a very scary glare. 'I miss my mom.'** 'That was random.' **

Jazz grabbed mine and City's hand and pulled us away. Next thing I know we were in the...BRIG. **"The frag Jazz."** City glared at him I sat in a corner with a pissed off look. Jazz lectured us for an hour, a fragging hour!

**"You can't stay away from the twins, stay in the brig."** He growled, Prowl came in dragging two screaming and kick terror twins, literally. I was ready to kill Jazz, I knew City was to she was radiating her hatred and anger through the bond.

**"Jazz just know. This. Means. War."** I growled, and so the war began.

* * *

**Tisk, tisk Jazz, this a short chap but the next one will be wonderful.**

**I'll give you a hint for what will happen in the near future**

**Driller**

**DarkShadow out**


	21. 11 different thoughts

**Electricity POV**

Jazz just shrugged and left. **"So how long have you been down here?"** Sideswipe asked I shrugged. **"Why is she just sitting there?"** Sunstreaker asked pointing at Shock.

**"Because she is trying to keep her wits together, in real terms she's trying to not release the electrons in her body, she can't control her anger very well."** Sunny nodded. **"Oh shut up City before I give a one way ticket to the pit."** 5 hours later we were finally being release. Sunstreaker was about to open his mouth and say something we would all soon regret.

**Normal POV**

:**::Don't Sunstreaker.:::Shock :::Why?:::Sunstreaker :::Because if we just leave it and you and Sideswipe do what you are suppose to do maybe they'll leave us alone.:::Shock. :::Whatever.:::** I smiled at him, and me and City left.

We were bored so we decided to go outside and practice an electric show. I looked to the sky, **"So how does this work?"** I looked at her then remember she hasn't been able to practice.

**"Well first think about the electricity going through you then think about the sky. It's kind of hard to explain."** She nodded, together we made an electric storm so big all our emotions were everywhere. The electrons in the ground shifted telling us someone was coming.** "That is amazing."** I focused on the sky, **"Thanks." 'Sis you see that rock? Aim for it.'** I didn't take my eyes off the rock it was a good 150 ft away. **'Got it.'**

In a few seconds the lightning went flying to the rock, and it was blown into smithereens. '**This is awesome.' 'You got that right, now we can form a bubble around us with electricity, I can't do it solo want to try.'** City nodded.

**'Encircle, encircle, encircle.'** All the lightning came our way and spun around us.

**3rd person**

**Base**

"Guys you have to come see this." Fig said. Will looked at him, "What?" "Sígueme." Epps groaned, "Dude english this america." Fig glared at him, "Follow me."

The Autobots watch the humans go outside. What in the world was

going on. Now.

**Outside**

Everyone and everybot watched as the electricity pulled to something. "What is that?" Will asked over the wind. Fig looked at them, "It's those electric femmes!" He shouted as the wind picked up. Making it hard to see the figures in the distance.

**In the distance**

A little bit away a single red optic glow in the distance. He watched the twins as became stronger. **'Follow me.'** He whispered telepathically. He was still to weak so he turned and left before he was notice. Optimus was looking his direction.

**Back to the twins**

Optimus watched the new femme twins create a power source so strong it was hard to look at, he feared the worst for them. The decepticons are going to be after them. The only thing the Primes told him was that the end was near.

From his point of view it was no where near over. He shook his head. The Decepticons will be after them before anyone knew it.

**Decepticons Base**

Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave watched the screen before them. It was two femmes forming electricity in its raw form around them. They never seen these femmes before who were they, and how they withstand that much power? Soundwave wasn't looking at the femmes he was looking at the optic in the distance. Only one Con had one optic like that. Shockwave. What they didn't know is that they would be messing with Primus' daughters.

**In the Sky watching his daughters**

Primus watched as his two daughters became strong by the minute. They both have come quite a ways to get where they are today. Will it be enough though to do what he plan to do with them? With Sideswipe and Sunstreaker not with them will they be stable enough? Almost time to get them for mission two.

**At Autobot base looking out a window**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched as their femmes put on another light show. They were upset that they couldn't see their femmes, because of an accident. Sideswipe punched the wall angrily losing his cool. Sunstreaker wasn't any better. They both went back to their room. Not seeing Prowl and Jazz.

**Watching the terror twins**

Jazz and Prowl nodded approving the twins obeying the order to stay away from the femmelings. They knew they were messing with fire, but they had no other choice. Prowl looked at Jazz and Jazz looked back. They both parted. Neither noticing the mech in the back shaking his helm.

**Watching Prowl and Jazz**

Ratchet watched all the bots that was in this big drama mess. He shook his head as he watched the femme twins realise their pent up stress. He watched the terror twins as they lose their last bit of sanity. He watched Prowl and Jazz try and protect the femme twins, but only causing problems. He was getting too old to be doing what he was. He better tell Prime Bumblebee was coming to base.

**A dirt road**

Bumblebee was on his way back to base Sam and Mikaela wanted to go to the base for a while base. When all of a sudden this heavy wind picked up. It was like no wind before what in the pit was going on. Maybe Blue could explain it.

**Sitting on a rock**

Blue watch watched the new twins play with electricity, they were around his age. He need someone to talk to everyone has been ignoring him. They sure look like fun, wonder if they'll like me.

**Normal POV**

I was running out of energy and we didn't know how to get rid of the ball we were trapped in. That's not even the worst part something told us to follow him. The frag.

Eventually the electricity faded, I fell on my knees. My sister looked at me, **"Really, lazy fragger?"** I laughed at her.**"Look who's talking little miss I he's-"** I soon stopped when I saw all the curious looks. I blinked,** "Um…..Hi."**

Me and my sister bolted to are room. Well the twins were coming out when we were going in. So we ran right into them. I don't know how I ended up underneath Sunny, but I did.

**"Well a hello to you too."** I giggled at his silliness.** "Brig."** We all jumped at the sudden voice. **"Prowl it's not what it looks like we ran into each other."** Prowl didn't want to hear it, he only pointed to the brig. We all stood head bowed and optics glaring in anger. When I looked up I saw Optimus give us all a curious like. He walked away.

**"Here we are again. The brig."** Sideswipe huffed, I sighed heavily. **"There has to be away to get around this, a loophole, something."** Sunstreaker didn't say a word he wouldn't even look at me. ** 'Looks like your Sunny bunny needs a little lovin.'** I looked at my sister,** "Yeah but he can't get what he need….Wait thats it!"** I smiled happily and sat in my corner going over a plan in my head.

* * *

**Well I think Prowl and Jazz are being huge afts... Now what is this plan and will it work.**

**DarkShadow OUT**


	22. Together at last

**Nomal POV**

I sat with a wide grin on my face. **"Tell us the plan."** City whined I motioned for the twins to get close.** "I think I know of a way so we can get a little time together. You see when I was little I had this problem if I didn't have the proper amount of sugar in my body I turned into a brat and got really sick, it wasn't my fault though."**

I thought back to the memory, **"Anyway I needed the sugar, well you two are mechs and you need the loving, we can wipe up a good enough excuse….."** I slowly drifted off, **"That says we need the loving or else."** I smiled and nodded to Sunny.

Jazz came in to release us it was like 4 in the fragging morning and I was grouchy, and grumpy, i was completely on edge, all I wanted was my bed. So like any sleepy cranky femme I stormed through the base. At one point I heard people and bots say it was the femme Sunstreaker, or who released the Crankin.

I was basically sending off electricity that said I was irritated. Sunstreaker was complaining about his ruined paint-job and how bad he needed to go to the racks.

I pinched the bridge of my nasal sensors his complaining was getting to me. **"Sunny shut the frag up with the paint."** I growled he flinched back surprise by me. **:::Perfect time to put the plan in action.:::City**. I looked my sister then to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and nodded.

**"I'm sorry I can't think about you so my paint is the next best thing."** He grumbled. Sideswipe started twitching. **"What's wrong with you?"** City asked concern flooding her voice. **:::We should be actors one day.:::Shock **I said over private comm.

I looked at Jazz as he looked concern to, **"Nothing just antsy I can't do anything with you and…."** He trailed off. Sunstreaker started to get all grouchy.

**"Looks like someone needs a little lovin." **City said, I nodded and wrapped my arms around Sunny's waist. Jazz sighed, **"Just this once since they need it, and not facing."** We all nodded and ran to our rooms.

City and Swipe went in our room, while me and Sunny went in his room. Sunny pulled me to his berth,** "It worked, you are so smart."** I giggled as he pressed his lips to my neck.

**"Sunny flatter will get you nowhere in life."** I told him, he chuckled, **"It got me you so it did get me somewhere."** I sat up and pecked him on the lips.

He smiled, **"Let me show you a real kiss."** He flipped me on the bed and he crushed his lips to mine, I moaned as he became more demanding. He forcefully pushed his glossa into my mouth, but what he wasn't expecting was for me to be just as demanding.

We kissed until we fell into recharge.

What I heard from City she got the same treatment.

* * *

The next day we ended up in the brig for the 4th time that day it was only 1:30. This became a routine for the next month and a half. Until me, City, Sides, and Sunny where to scared to look at each other we wouldn't even give optic contact.

I guess Ratchet was feed up, because me and my sister where in the med bay along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker Prowl and Jazz. **"Ratchet what is this about?"** Prowl asked he ignored Prowl.

Then Optimus walked in 'This can't be good'. **"Ratchet what is the problem?"** Ratchet only pointed to me and 'City, **"Let these two explain." :::Tell him about what Prowl and Jazz are doing.:::Ratchet. "Are you crazy no, I'm not going too the brig again." **I said in complete terror. Ratchet settled a look with me and I knew I had to say something soon.

I nodded, **"Well you see Optimus Prowl and Jazz disapprove of us with the twins. At first it was ok….but now it's at an extreme."** Optimus nodded.

**"I figured this relationship was going to be a problem with them. When you say extreme what do you mean?"** I sighed.

**"Well to start they gave them so many patrols it's ridiculous, they only did it so we won't see each other. And we can't look at each other with getting sent to the brig. Me and Electricity have been in the brig over 115 times in one month and a half. I've been counting. and there for stupid stuff, one time they thought we were talking over comm when really we were talking over our sibling bonds sentence 13 jorns of brig time. Me and my sister can't handle any more time in the brig it's driving insane, we don't know about them two we don't talk anymore ." **

I had tears rolling down my face, Optimus frowned at his officers, **"Optimus we did it for a good cause. We fear their safety with the twins, and they serve to be a distraction to the terrors duties."** Prowl tried to explain.

**"I can see your concern, but the twins are frontliners they don't really get distracte, and they have been doing a good job protecting them I have witnessed Sunstreaker physically hold back on yelling or hurting anyone, and they are both doing exactly what they are told and when they are told, who do you think told them to do that?"** Prowl looked at us, City spoke this time,** "Yeah we are always on their case to be where they're suppose to be, doing what they are told."** Prowl and Jazz sighed heavily.

Optimus looked to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, **"You two are off for the next two earth weeks, go be with your femmes."** The twins optic brighten with delight. They both moved warily, **"We won't get sent to the brig?" **Sunstreaker questioned. Optimus shook his head.

Sideswipe was the first to move he grabbed City's hand and they were about to leave. Sunstreaker got up and picked me up from where I was sitting. I playfully glared at him, and punched his backstrut.

Happiness at last. Right? Wrong! Horribly horribly wrong!

* * *

**Why is it so wrong, oh and don't worry Prowl and Jazz are about to get their afts handed to them. Making femmes cry how rude.**

**:D DarkShadow Out...**


	23. Painful Shock

I was sitting in the rec room with my sister and the twins when the Decepticon alarm rang through the base. I jumped up with City at the sudden noise.

We looked at the twins they just pulled us out on the tarmac. **"Prime, I'm here for a proposal you can't resist."** All the bots were throwing insults to the con. Me and City just stood and looked at him.

Optimus shot his team a look they all soon shut their mouth Sunny and Sides tensed up me and my sis slowly rubbed circles on their backstruts. **"What is your proposal Megatron?"** Megatron did his mad cackling laugh.

**"One you can't stand down, Give us those femmes and we will leave this planet."** Humans eyes widen as his clawed digit pointed at me and my sister. "We do not care if you destroy our planet from north to south we will not give you them." Will growled, the twins growled at the cons.

Me and my sister were frozen,** "The femmes are not mine to give away."** Optimus finally said, he pointed to our twins,** "If they belong with anyone it would be are resident frontliners."** Sunstreaker out of instinct wrapped his arms around me.

**"If you don't want to give us the femmes we will merely take them from you, Decepticons attack."**

And thus began the battle!

We were in the middle, and watch as the cons overpowered us. **"Enough."** Me and my twins eyes blazing with pure fury Storm stood by us in his tense frame.

**:::When we say hands off make sure you are not touching a con, unless you want to be barbeque.:::Shock :::Affirmative.:::Everyone. "If you want us you will have to get us."** Cons began to come closer to us, **:::Hands off!:::** We focused all our energy on one thing a bubble. Our eyes turned a glowing gold, yellow, blue. With our command we shot the electricity to every con in distance, Snarls was all we heard.

Next thing we know we are being sprayed down with something that the electricity bypass. Storm whined and ran towards the Autobots. I began to feel lighthelmed and very dizzy. The electricity in me would stay still, I could feel it frying circuits.

We heard our names being called, but we couldn't do much. Then someone leaned real close to my audio receptor, **"I'm going to make you pay."** He growled.** "Dooo..on't….. mmake me...shock….you."** He chuckled darkly, **"If only you could."** He spat at me. Then we were knocked out by a shearing force.

* * *

When we woke back up we saw Sidesway we growled at him. **"I wouldn't do that, we have a shocker in your processor, so everytime you disobey this happens."** This painful shock went through my processor, I had to hold back my scream.

Sideways smirked and left me and City went to try to find Ratchet, sadly we couldn't, and our comms weren't working **'Well we're SOL'**. When we looked back at the battle the decepticons stood behind Megatron, with a look of triumph.

Megatron smirked when his optics landed on me and City. We both walked next to Optimus. **"Femmlings come."** Me and City shook our heads, Megatron frowned and a strong shock went through my processor again.

I fell to my knees holding my servos to my helm. Me and City looked at each other in pain and then slowly walked over to Megatron, and soon the shocking stopped. **"What have you done to them?"** Optimus asked, Megatron laughed his cackling laugh. **"Nothing just made them….obedient."** He said.

We hard the twins growling, we looked up at all the Autobots with pleading optics. "Sit." We looked at Megatron and sat on the ground. He smiled showing all his jagged sharp teeth.

We saw the twins wanted to help us, but were held back by Prowl Jazz and Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Bluestreak. Out of nowhere the shock went through my processor. We could do nothing but scream, and plead for them to stop.

Megatron clenched his fist angrily, but to my shock it wasn't directed to me or my sister, but to Sideways he was the one that was shocking us. We saw him knock Sideways in the helm.

I felt my body go limp with exhaustion, Megatron lifted me up and handed my sister to an unknown mech. I was to tired to protest so I didn't I just placed my helm on his shoulder.

**Decepticon Base**

**Electricity POV**

When I woke up I was in someone's office, I looked to my sister, "shock where are we." Shock sat up groggily. "I don't know." She said after a minute.

**"How are my femmelings?"** Me and Shock both jumped at the sudden voice. My sister grabbed my servo and pulled me away.

* * *

**How do you like it?**

**DaarkShadow out **


End file.
